Seth's story
by miss.seth.clearwater
Summary: Jacob, Quil, Sam, and Paul got their happy endings. And so did Seth. A story about Seth and his imprint, and their happily ever after. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. Stephanie does!**

1

Seth POV

I wished I had a Renesmee, or a Claire. Someone to spend time with. Unless I am running patrol I am at home with Leah. I was packing bag for school when Leah came out of the bathroom. She was smiling and her hair was up instead of down. I forced a smile on my face.

"Seth. Come on." Leah said. She was driving me to school, and I was thankful. We went to school on the reservation. I follwed Leah out to her car and climbed into the passanger seat . I wish I could drive, but the down side is sharing a car with Leah. If I finally found someone I liked she would purposley take the car so I can't drive. But, it won't be anytime soon so I don't worry _that _much. **(he's still part of the pack I just didn't want to include that)**

Leah pulled into the parking lot. She parked and pulled down the mirror and checked her face. Leah smiled at her reflection and grabbed her school bag out of the back seat. She threw mine at me too. Leah walked off leaving me at her car. I closed the door, and I heard it beep as she locked it. Great. I walked towards the side entrance and walked in. My first period was English. I searched for the room and walked inside. The dark blue lockers were old and took a while for me to open. I had to use a little force to pull it open. Math next. Mr. Rowans. I walked into the room and stared at the class before taking my seat. A girl stood out. It was like a light shone on her, and everyone else was blacked out. My feet carried me to sit next to her without thinking.

"Uh…. Hi." I stammered amazed by her beauty. I was standing by her chair just staring. Her eyes were a electic blue, when she turned to look at me a electric shock went through me. Her hair was long, down her back, and a dark midnight black, with almost a blue tint. And her skin was pale, but not as pale as the Cullens, but normal pale. She was beautiful. Never had I seen a blue eyed, black haired girl. She was one of a kind. Or so I thought. I didn't even hear the bell.

"Mr. Clearwater? Do you have something to say?" Mr. Rowans snapped. Everyone turned to look at me. The girl stared forward but I could see she was giggling.

"No." I mumbled and I sank into the chair. She was still giggling. I could hear her laugh, even though she thought I couldn't. It was like tinkling bells. I wished she would laugh forever. I forced myself to pay attention.

"Jae? What is the answer to number four?" Mr. Rowans asked. I waited for Jae, whoever they were to answer. I wanted class to end so I could talk to the girl beside me.

"Fourty Two." Immediately, a bored, but stunning person said. I turned my head to see the girl staring at Mr. Rowans waiting for him to say correct or, try again.

"Correct, Jae. Good job." I kept staring.

"Thank you." The same bored voice, but it still sounded like she was singing. I know vampires are beautiful, like Rosalie. But sorry Rose, Jae is prettier.

I waited at the door for Jae. She thanked Mr. Rowans and left.

When she walked out the door it was like she transformed. She wasn't bored anymore. It was like the rain cloud over her disappeared. She tied her hair up and was walking at a quick pace to the reading room.

"Do you have reading next?" I asked running up to her.

"GAH!" She screamed surprised.

She dropped her books and her hand flew to her throat.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed bending over and picking up all her books.

"Yes I do." Suddenly she was shy, her eyes darting to the floor.

"Great! Me too!" Ugh! I sound like a idiot.

"So, what is your name?" She asked conversationally.

We had started to walk to our class.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater. And your Jae right?" I asked.

"Yes. Jae Yuen." Yuen? Cool. But it sounded like, you in. The name sounded familiar…

"Wait! Jay _Yuen?_" I asked. Mrs. Yuen was the reading teacher.

"Yeah, I know. My mom is a teacher." Jae looked embarrassed.

We turned the corner and I saw her mom standing in the door way greeting kids.

"I thought parents can't teach their kids?" I said. Wow I am a idiot. Talking about THIS with the girl who was SO cool! What is WRONG with ME!?

"Yeah, I guess. But I had to be in her class." Jae shrugged it off, obviously not wanting to talk about it an not wanting to talk about it anymore. I didn't want to either. I let her in the room first then followed. Compared to me Jae was short, but then again, so was everyone. When I walked up to sit by her she pulled off her jacket, looking confused.

She had a simple Aeropotel shirt with jeans. She pulled out a note book. She started doodling and I tried not to look. Out of the corner of my eye I saw swirls and a heart. And, a name inside the heart.

**This is my first fanfiction! And of course many of you think you know what happens!!! Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Anything! Stephanie meyer does!**

Jae POV

Seth Clearwater. His hair was shaggy and he was tall. Like, I felt like a midget standing next to him. Most of the time people as tall as him would scare me. But when he opened his mouth in the hallway, I knew he was nice. He picked up my books after knowing me for a couple of minutes. I saw him staring at me during math, no wonder Mr. Rowan thought we weren't paying attention and he called on me. My mother was worse. She would embarrass Seth, and then he would not talk to me ever. Like all the others. I'd never had many friends. My mom's one purpose in life is to make sure I have NO friends. I ripped a paper out of my notebook. I had been doodling in it earlier and I could see him trying not to look. I wrote in big letters, MOM will EMBARRASS you! DON't STARE! PAY ATTENTION.

I shoved it at him and sat up straight as Mom walked into the classroom.

"Hello class I am Mrs. Yuen. Said like You in." In her cursive loopy handwriting she wrote her name on the wipeoff board in a blue.

"My daughter Jae," Ugh, here we go.

"is a very hard working student, and pays lots of attention to her schoolwork and puts that in front of friends. And I expect all of you to do the same." My god! I expected more but she stopped talking. Phew! Her hair today was tied in a bun. She was wearing a polo blouse, a deep purple, with a gray skirt. There were wrinkles underneath her eyes when she smiled, like her whole face was being pushed up. I wished for the period to end. I hoped Seth had lunch with me. Otherwise I am escaping to the parking lot, to eat alone and in silence. Mom's shoes were loud against the tile, as she paced back and forth through the room, lecturing. Every other kid on the rez was probably doing random things, not actual WORK on the first day. But not us. We are working! Yay. I watched the clock. 12:15. When the bell rang I dashed from the room, not bothering to wait for my mother to ask me to stay. I stopped by the door. I saw a few heads towering over other kid's but I didn't know which was Seth. I ran at random and ran into the nearest boy.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"HI!" I exclaimed breathlessly. It looked like Seth, but taller and shorter hair.

And he looked WAY more mature than Seth looked.

"Hi. I'm Colin?" The boy said.

"Uh…. Colin? I'm Jae. Is Seth like… your brother?" I asked stupidly. They looked SO alike.

"Seth?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Looking for him?" Colin guessed.

I looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

"Yeah." I said. Like Seth, I felt hot around him. I was glad I didn't have my jacket on. But my jeans felt like they were sticking to my legs. I ignored it and waited for him to answer.

"Probably at lunch… uh…." He said, not knowing my name.

But I was running in the opposite direction to the cafeteria, screaming behind my shoulder, "JAE!" I ran into the lunch room and bought my lunch quickly. I stood in the middle of the cafeteria when, I saw Seth sitting with other kid's as tall and dark as him. Suddenly wanting to see him, wasn't what I felt like I wanted. I felt weird just looking at him. His head went up and found me. I dashed out the side exit and ran to my car, still clutching the tray, with a water bottle, and a seran wrapped sandwitch sliding around. I climbed in my car and opened the sandwitch. Ham and Cheese. Simple enough. I took a bite.

"Jae?" A voice said. I was chewing and I screamed.

"AH!" I dropped the sandwitch and it landed in my lap, the seran wrap keeping it from touching my pants. I turned to my window, where Seth was standing. I looked down and quietly said hi.

"Hey. Uh, Jae? Why are you sitting in your car?" Seth asked.

"Oh, um….it is cozy?" I tried to lie.

"Ha!" Seth chuckled and walked swiftly to the passanger door. He guestured to me, asking if he could join me.  
I unlocked his door. My old golden honda was messy and I wished I had a nice pretty expensive car like a Ferarri or something.

"Nice car." He commented. I knew he was trying to make small talk and I wished he wouldn't. I wished talking would come easily to me. I knew it did to him. I saw him earlier talking with all his brother looking friends. They were all tall, some had long hair, others had short. But they were all strong. I could tell from where I stood a couple minutes ago.

"Is Colin your brother?" I blurted wanting to know.

"COLIN?" Seth asked. I could tell he was about to crack up.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled.

"Wait! Why? Did he tell you he was?" Seth asked. I turned to look at him. He wasn't trying to make conversation, he was doing it, and he was honestly curious.

"Yeah." I said poking my sandwitch, not hungry anymore.

"Oh, he was just pulling your chain. He's just a _really _good friend." Seth shrugged.

"Oh. So your friends all look the same?" I asked wishing I hadn't. I mean who Asked THAT? I am SO STUPID.

Seth started laughing uncontrollablgood friend." Seth shrugged.

"Oh. So your friends all look the same?" I asked wishing I hadn't. I mean who Asked THAT? I am SO STUPID.

Seth started laughing uncontrolably.

"Oh it sounds stupid, sorry." I said blushing.

"No-no. It's funny. Your so right!" He kept laughing. I had that feeling again when I saw his chest rise and fall as he laughed and the smile that was always on his face. It was a feeling I had never had before. The feeling of love.

**Hey guys this is my first story I am planning on it either being 5 or 6 chapters. I just don't know yet! I hope u like it but please please review I need to know how to make my stories better! Please review and tell me what I need to do!! Thanks keep reading!**

**-Miss Seth Clearwater!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- can I own Twilight?**

**SM- Nope.**

**Me- why not?**

**SM-cause you suck.**

**Me-thanks….**

**SM- sorry how can I make it up to you?**

**Me- give me Twilight.**

**SM- nope!**

**Still wanting Twilight. Still not getting it…**

Seth POV

"Oh, sorry it sounds stupid." Jae blushed a deep rose red. I was laughing like a idiot.

"No-no! It's funny! Your SO right!" I kept chuckling. She smiled shyly. I couldn't believe COLIN told her he was my brother! I keep wondering why?!!? I saw Colin through the big glass windows of the lunch room. He smiled and waved. I glared. I would talk to him later. Class went by in a flash, all I rememeber is listening to Jae talk to me. School ended and I said goodbye to Jae and walked over to Jake.

"Hey kid. How was class?" He asked opening the Rabbit's door and climbing in. Jake gave me a ride every day.

"It was okay Jake. Going to the Cullen's?" I asked putting my seat belt on.

"Ya. You mind? I can drop you off if you want." Jake said, his voice sounded deeper than usual.

"No. Actually, seeing Ness play dress up with you is surprisingly funny." I said smiling.

"Oh just you wait Kid." Jake muttered pulling up the drive. I jumped out and shrugged at Jake.

Edward opened the front door. I wondered where Bella and Ness were.

"They're at the cottege. Ness is getting dressed and Bella is with her." Edward said answering my thoughts.

**A/N the thoughts are in italics **

_Cool. Hope Ness plays Jake dress up today again._

Edward chuckled and we walked in the house.

"Hi Seth! Hi Jake!" Alice flew down the stairs waving. Today her black hair was back to it's usual spiky do. She danced over to us, smiling hugely.

"Hey physic!" I joked smiling.

She stuck out her tongue. "Hey wolf boy." She smiled and danced to the couch and plopped down.

I didn't notice Edward leave until he came in following a screaming Nessie.

"JAKEY!" She screamed. Renesmee ran, now 2 years old, looking 4 or 5. Jake picked her up and hugged her. When he released her she put her small hand on his cheek.

Jake sighed, and I laughed in my head. Renesmee turned to me.

"SETHY!" She screamed. Jake let her down and she hugged my legs.

"Hey kiddo!" I said lifting her up.

"DRESS UP! DRESS UP!" Screamed Nessie.

"That's your cue, Jake." I smiled handing him Renesmee. I went over to the couch and sat down. I wonder where Rosalie was. Or Emmett. Bella came into the living room holding a cup.

I bet it was for Renesmee.

"Momma! We'll play DRESS UP!" Nessie screamed. Bella smiled and handed her the cup.

Jake then smiled hugely, and Edward started laughing.

"What?" Bella asked. I never did get used to her new voice. It sounded like Alice's.

"Jacob." He managed to choke out.

"Hey Nessie." Jake threw me a evil smile.

"I think SETH wants to play too." Nessie's smile got huger and she ran over to me, leaving her cup with Jacob.

My eyes went huge.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"YAY! SETHY! PLEASE!" She gave me her puppy eyes, and she knew and I knew she would win.

"Ugh fine." I said.

Edward kept laughing and I heard Emmett upstairs chuckling.

"HA! Good luck Seth. She doesn't give ANY mercy." Alice laughed.

"Ugh." I said again walking with Renesmee and Jacob upstairs and into Alice's room. Jasper was inside and he quickly ran out mumbling, "No way is she getting me!"

"Revenge." Whispered Jake.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

Ness dressed us up. Well Jake got the clothes. Lucky me got to be her make up model.

"Go show Momma and Daddy!" Renesmee ordered.

"Ha." Whispered Jacob. UGH!

I heard Edward chuckling.

"Hey Nessie. I think Uncle Emmett wants some shoes." I whispered in her ear. I was hoping Emmett didn't hear me.

But, he did. He threw the door open and screamed, "SETH! SHUT  
UP!"

"Uncle EMMETT! Shoes!" Nessie screamed running into Alice's closet.

"Seth…." Emmett looked funny in Alice's five inch heals, black and strappy.

I could hear Edward choking on his laughter.

"EDWARD SHUT THE-"Emmett started, but Jacob cut him off, for Renesme walked back in the room.

"Language! Nessie is in here Emmett!" Jake hissed. Emmett sulked, sliding down in the princess barbie chair.

Finally the worst part happened. Nessie made us walk down stairs and show everybody our clothes. I dared to look in the mirror. She had put Alice's white makeup all over my face. And then my eyes were blue, and I had red cheeks, and my lips were purple.

"Hey Jake? Remember when Quil did this with Claire. And he said he looked hot? Yeah I totally agree. I do look hot." I joked.

Emmett slapped my arm, and Jake did the same.

"I am a vampire! I am going to KILL myself with these shoes! How do girls DO it!" Emmett asked angrily holding his leg up for evidence.

"GO!" Nessie screamed pushing us out. Emmett wobbled down the stair case holding onto the railing for support. Jacob walked after him, and I trailed as last. Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Edward were watching, laughing and clapping.

"AH! EMMETT CULLEN! If you break those shoes I will hate you FOREVER! I need those tonight!" Screamed Alice.

"Alice, I don't have a choice! Girls are weird if they can walk in these!" Emmett yelled hesitantly taking another step. Jacob looked uncomfortable in a bunch of dresses that Alice let Nessie use on him. I bowed my head so they couldn't see.

"Come on Seth! It's not that bad!" Edward called and I chuckled.

"SETHY!" Nessie screamed.

Crap. Now she would make me look up.

"Ya?" I said.

"Let them see you!" She commanded. I took a breath and looked up.

Rosalie howled with laughter. Alice chuckled. Edward and Bella were trying not to look.

When Emmett was safely on the ground he whistled.

"Shut up Emmett." I muttered under my breath.

"Not a chance!" He said back. I heard a click and my head snapped to the sound. Rosalie and Alice were snapping pictures.

Suddenly Jacob's phone rang.

Jacob stopped walking and picked up.

"Hello." Jacob said. Nessie ran up to Jacob and pulled on his leg.

"WALK JAKEY!" Screamed Renesmee. Jacob shrugged and hung up and continued to walk.

"Who was it?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Jacob replied. Alice and Rosalie kept clicking their camera's away.

"Hey Emmett." I called.

"Ya?" Emmett asked.

"You know….. can you get the film?" I asked.

"NO way!" Rosalie screamed. She ran out the door, Alice following.

I chuckled. Jake sat on the couch beside Emmett. I took the recliner chair.

Nessie got bored and fell asleep in Jake's lap. He put her in Edward's room and we went to the car.

"Hey Jake?" I said finally glad that we were far enough that Edward couldn't hear me. I had been thinking of different things until now.

"Yeah kid? Oh by the way, don't be all mad, you gotta admit it was funny." Jake laughed trying to lighten the mood. But I was dead serious.

"I think I am in love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- Ugh… can I own Twilight?**

**SM- nope!**

**Me- at least I tried**

Jae POV

I couldn't wait to get to school. It was Friday. Maybe he wasn't busy. STOP! JAE! STOP! He is AMAZING and I am only just me. Don't blow our friendship! I saw Seth waiting at the front door. He was looking for some one. Great. He liked someone. My chances are GONE! I parked my honda and walked to the front door, plastering a smile on my face.

"Hi Seth." I said.

He opened the door for me and followed me in.

"Hey Jae. I forgot to ask yesterday, what's your number?" Seth asked.

WAIT! Did he just ask THAT! I was amazed!

I gave it to him and he gave me his. WOW! His brother looking friend walked up to me.

"Hey Jake." Seth said smiling. I smiled and said hi.

"Hey. Are you JAE?" He asked staring at me.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Nice. Good job Kid." What does that mean?! Seth hit his shoulder and he left.

"Jake seems nice." I said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. We go WAY back." He said.

"Hey Seth?" I had to ask. If he said no then I would sit alone in my car. I just wanted to know.

"Yeah." He turned to look at me. I stopped at my locker, and he opened his, right beside mine.

His eyes were like cinnamon. So nice. I was like melting where I stood.

"Jae?" He asked.

"Are you eating lunch alone?" I finally said breaking my gaze with him. I turned my locker till it creaked open. I pulled my books out and walked with him to 1st period, English. Mine was Phyical Education.

"Bye Seth." I said.

"Jae?" He turned to me.

"Yes?" I asked turning to look back.

"I am free for lunch. Meet you there." And he went inside without another word.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My classes blurred by, and lunch came. Butterflies flew through my stomach making me want to back out.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Seth in the lunch line buying a burger, fries and coke. He left the line and sat at a empty table. I got a salad. But I put it back. Most girls would eat a salad to prove they are skinny. But I didn't feel I needed to prove that. So I got a piece of pizza and fruit, with a bottle of water and went to sit by Seth. It took all my courage to do it without breathing heavily.

"Hey Seth!" I said sitting.

He put down his burger and wiped his mouth.

"Hey Jae! Uh…. I was wondering. I have some friends that uh… do you want to meet them?" He finally asked.

"Uh, when?" I asked.

"Tonight?" Seth asked dropping his eyes to his burger.

I knew he was embarassed too.

"Sure." I said quietly. Seth looked up to me and smiled hugely.

"Great!" He said.

We continued to talk during lunch and he said he would pick me up around 6. School ended and I went to my room. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and a red Aeropostal shirt with my converse. I looked like I was 13 again, but I felt comfy. I checked the clock. It was 4. Ugh. What passes the time. TV! But I didn't want to watch, so I grabbed a book and sat on the couch in the living room. I kept checking the clock. 5:30. 5:45. 6! Right at 6 the door bell rang. I opened it and Seth was smiling hugely.

"Hey Seth!" I said smiling.

"Hi! Sorry! I was getting my licence! I can drive!" I walked out and closed the door behind me. I walked to his car.

"Sorry. Me and my sister share a car." He apologized cleaning out the front seats. I walked to the passenger door and he said something I never thought a guy would.

"You can drive." Seth was perfect. I don't care what any one says.

**How am I doing? I am getting SO many reviews! You guys ROCK! Keep them coming! I hope you like it. Don't worry the whole thing wont be in their POV! I hope you love it! I sure do!  
Miss Seth Clearwater**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys! You guys are SO positive! Thank you! SM owns everything. I give up asking for it! Lol!**

Edward's POV

Seth called at 3. He wanted a friend of his to meet us. And Jacob and Ness. He said he was going to tell her. What he was going to tell her I don't know. I kept hearing him reviewing his math homework, thinking how stupid he looked yesterday. I couldn't even tell he was hiding something until he left. Then when he got in the car he thought, finally I can tell Jacob. After that I couldn't hear. I heard Leah's car approaching the car and Seth's thoughts cut off and started again, singing along with the music and replaying his conversation with the person with him.

_Okay sorry Edward but you need to wait like everyone else. _

I shook my head trying to clear my head. Jacob was coloring with Nessie and me and Bella were sitting on the couch watching. Alice came dancing down the staircase. Then she stopped at the foot of the staircase and started staring out into space. I peeked into her mind.

I saw it clearly. Bella would become really good friends with the person who Seth brought today.

"Alice?" Bella asked turning around to look at her sister.

"We get a new friend today." Alice said, a smile breaking across her face.

I heard the car park. And the keys being tossed in the air.

_I bet she is impressed. Me letting her drive. But I don't mind. She's a good driver._

Seth thought. That's nice. He let her drive. Alice opened the door when they knocked.

"Hi! I am Alice Cullen! Hi Seth! Who's your friend?" Alice asked moving so they could come inside.

"Hi. I am Jae." Jae looked shy. Her hair was jet black like Alice's but instead of being spikey it was long down her back. Her eyes were a sea blue. Bella stood and shook her hand.

"Hi Jae. I'm Bella. Don't mind Alice. She is very- hyper." Bella chuckled. I could tell Jae was stunned and her thoughts were different than other girls who met us.

_Seth asked me to meet them! Wow. I feel so plain. Bella and Alice are so pretty. I bet my hair would look better like Alice's. I hope there aren't any more girls. I can't believe Seth doesn't like them! Why me?_

I felt bad for Jae. She was pretty. Not vampire pretty, but I would understand why Seth likes her. She reminded me of Bella. I stood and shook her hand.

"Hi. I am Edward." I said. She smiled and her eyes darted to the floor.

_Ugh. Maybe they feel cold because Seth is so hot…_

I sighed inside my head.

Rosalie and Emmett walked out of the kitchen smiling at each other.

_ANOTHER HUMAN! Is FATE just rubbing it in my FACE! UGH!_

Rosalie stalked upstais. I listened to Jae's sad thoughts.

_Great. Another one. And she is BEAUTIFUL. Does she hate me or something? What did I do. Her brother looks scary. Like he is going to eat me or something…_

EMMETT! Ha. I laughed in my head. Emmett walked over to Jae.

"Hi. Jae right?" Emmett said shaking her hand.

"Well, there is another Bella!" Emmett joked.

Jae forced a smile but her thoughts were screamed.

_I am another GIRL! What! Wait! BELLA! Isn't it that pretty brown haired girl, I don't blame him. She is so pretty. Ugh. I knew it. I am just someone he can use until someone like that blond girl comes along. Oh well…_

Jae smiled and turned to Seth.

When she wasn't looking I elebowed Emmmet. He winced.

"She thinks your talking about BELLA! Shut up. She is nervous as it is." I hissed too low for Jae to hear. Jasper came slowly at a human pace down the stairs.

_She is freaking out Edward. She is so nervous… what did Emmett do?!_

I chuckled. Of course. We'd all jump to that conclusion.

"Jae, Bella and Alice are going shopping tomorrow, would you like to go with them." I asked, trying to make her feel better.

"Uh… sure.." Jae smiled hesitantly.

"Rosalie! Do you want to go?" Emmett called.

"NO! I DO NOT!" Screamed Rosalie.

_GOD EMMETT! I hate her. Stupid HUMAN! Edward got BELLA! Why do we need any more HUMANS! Ha, I hope Seth loses control and kills her. Then everything can go back to normal._

Alice was staring at me. I peeked into her mind.

Rosalie was egging on Seth. And Seth phased, and Rosalie threw Jae at her.

_Rose wouldn't. Edward she CAN'T!_

Alice kept her face smooth.

I would go talk to her.

"Excuse me." I said. To make Jae feel better I pecked Bella on her cheek. I walked upstairs, telling Emmett to follow me. If he didn't I would throw Rosalie at the wall, and scare Jae away. I heard them all talking downstairs.

"Rose!" I hissed opening her room door.

_GOD EDWARD! LET ME BE! ITS MY MIND!_

Rose screamed at me. I went over to her, Emmett following me.

"You wouldn't." I whispered.

"I didn't kill Bella, cause you are my family. But that DOG isn't." Rose said.

"He imprinted on her Rosalie! Killing her will kill him!" I hissed my hands clenching into fists at my sides. I wanted to hit her.

"Rose. Don't kill Jae." Emmett said.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie hissed.

"That is it!" I said and I nearly leaped at her, but Emmett grabbed me. Rosalie was crouched on the ground in a defensive position.

"Why so protective Edward?" She mocked.

"Seth is like my brother Rosalie! I will treat him no different then I will Jasper or Emmett. I would protect Alice, and even you Rosalie for them. And I will protect Jae, if it's Seth's imprint." I shrugged Emmett off me and stalked off into my room. Rosalie wouldn't touch Jae. I would protect her for my brother, for my friend. For Seth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- can I own twilight.**

**SM- no way! **

**Me- didn't think so.**

Alice POV

We were going shopping with Jae today! YAY! I was SO excited! Bella and Nessie were coming. In the morning when Nessie woke up, I ran to the cottege. I didn't hear any unsettling noises so I knocked on the door. Edward, dressed in khakis and a blue button down shirt answered the door.

"Good morning Alice." He said.

He didn't think it was good that I bought stuff for Nessie. He said I spoiled her, and he tried to get me to stop. But I wouldn't. I pushed past him, flying up the stairs and into Nessie's room. Nessie was yawning and sitting up in her bed.

"AUNTY ALICE!" She shrieked. She jumped out of her bed and stumbled to me. I caught her and hugged her.

"Hey Nessie!" I kissed her warm forhead. Bella walked into the room and saw me. She turned on her heal and tried to run. I saw it and grabbed her arm.

"Alice! Let go!" Bella said. Once Bella spoke Edward was by her side. I sighed.

"Go away, girl stuff." I said pulling Bella inside and throwing the door shut.

"Alice!" Bella whined.

"Bella! Look at your daughter! Is SHE whining?" I asked, annoyed. Renesmee smiled brightly at her mother.

"Fine. But if I want to leave, I will just scream and Edward will come." Bella said smugly.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and pulled out a outfit for Renesmee. It was a cute denim mini skirt, and a blue shirt. I put Nessie's hair in a braid.

"Aunt Alice! It HURTS!" Nessie wailed when I started.

"Alice! Stop!" Bella said. Ugh! Such a protective mother. Quickly I continued, and in 30 seconds, Nessie stopped complaining.

After Nessie was dressed I grabbed Bella's hand and opened the room door. Nessie went in her mother's arms and I looked both ways before dashing into their room. Edward was sitting on their bed reading Bella's copy of Wuthering Heights.

"OUT!" I said.

"I am getting kicked out of my own room?" Edward asked raising a eyebrow.

"OUT!" I said again. He sighed in defeat and walked out.

"Daddy! Aunt Alice-" Crap. The only thing worse than Bella was Edward. If he knew I would die. I threw the door shut.

Crap. I forgot he could read minds.

"ALICE!" He roared. CRAP! I hurriedly found Bella's clothes and held the door shut while she changed.

When Bella finished I put a chair under the door. Yeah that was pointless, but it would stall so we could go.

I opened the window.

Bella jumped out and I followed carrying Nessie. When I landed I took off after Bella. I searched through Edward's future trying to see if he would kill me.

Edward was waiting at the house. He broke my car. I couldn't escape. CRAP! I overtook Bella and veered towards the road. Bella followed. I started to sing, I kissed a girl. Bella didn't even try to let him read her mind. Thank god for that! And Nessie was staring at the trees and she put her hand to my cheek asking about Jacob. Sigh. I ran up to Jae's house, I could tell by the smell, and she gave us the address. I knocked on the door. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I could feel Renesmee stiffen at the vibration. Jae answered, wearing jeans and a electric blue top. She dressed better than Bella, I can give her that. My phone buzzed again. I gave Bella, Nessie and excused myself. I picked up the phone.

"Hello." I whispered.

"ALICE BRANDON CU-" I hung up. I ran quickly past Bella and back taking the battery out of her phone and chunking it as far as I could. I walked back, and the two didn't show any way of knowing what did. I took Nessie and slipped the phone back in the purse.

"Well let's go." I said breaking their conversation. Bella's phone buzzed. And again. We walked to Jae's gold Honda and climbed in. Jae was different when Seth wasn't around. I sat in the front, and Bella sat in the back with Nessie. She checked her phone and I grabbed it and pulled the battery out.

"So Bella, Nessie is yours?" Jae asked.

Bella wasn't offended. People asked often.

"No. Edward and I adopted his neice." Bella lied smiling.

"Oh." Jae put on some music and we kept chatting. We walked into the mall, and Nessie said she had to go to the bathroom. Jae went too, and Bella took Nessie. I was alone waiting. So I checked the texts. I ran into a nearby electronic store and bought a battery for my phone. I slipped it in and turned my phone on. I checked the texts, and walked back to the bathroom.

_Alice Brandon! Why did you hurt her! Ugh! Why did you run! Where are you? I am coming to get Renesmee, and Bella._

_Alice! Please! Fine just Renesmee! Please! _

_Okay Alice where is she! _

_ALICE!_

I quickly texted a response.

_Sorry Eddie! Yell at me later! We having girl fun!_

_Alice_

I waited for Bella to come out. Nessie and Bella walked out and Jae followed. Then we started our shopping. Edward kept calling. He was angry I know. I walked into Victoria's Secret and Bella pulled me out. Jae was standing beside her. Jae was so normal with us and I loved it.

"Okay Alice. I go shopping ALL the time with you, but I draw the line here." Bella said.

"Seriously Alice! How much have we spent?! 1,000 dollars?" Jae asked.

Ha she was off by 300. Carlisle would kill me, but 1,500 was my limit, and I ALWAYS hit it. But I am usually shopping for EVERYONE! I sighed and we stopped for lunch. Jae chose Wong Kai, a Chinese restaurant.

While she ate, Jae asked.

"Alice, has Seth ya know, dated before?" Jae's eyes dropped to her food.

"What? Oh Jae! Emmett was being stupid. No Seth hasn't." I forced myself to eat a piece of orange chicken. Yuck. Tastes like dirt. Bella made a face, but covered it quickly. Nessie smiled and took a bite of her egg rolls; I am still wondering how she actually likes that. My phone buzzed again, and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I walked into the stall and let all the food come up. Ugh! I felt SO much better. I checked the phone.

"ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!" Edward screamed.

"God Edward….. I was doing her HAIR! God." I hissed.

"Alice! Where are you? Please! I just need to make sure they are okay!" Edward begged.

"Edward we are having fun! Even Bella." I said. CRAP. Now he knows where we are.

"THE MALL! Ugh!" He said. It was true, it was pretty obvious.

I hung up and ran back into the restaurant.

"Guys! Edward…." I trailed off knowing they would understand.

"I thought you loved him Bella." Jae said confused.

"Okay, Jae…… Edward is, protective. Are you having fun?" I asked all of them.

"Besides Victoria's Secret, yeah." Bella smiled.

"Same." Jae agreed.

"You are fun Jae!" Nessie squealed hugging Jae.

"So are you kiddo." Jae picked up 5 year old Nessie and hugged her.

"Then let's GO! He is coming!" I shrieked and I pulled them behind me.

Edward's POV

The mall. Duh. Edward, you are so stupid. I ran out to my car.

_Where is Edward going-Esme._

_Ha! A__l__ice kidnapped Bella and Nessie again. S__w__eet.- Rosalie._

_Well Alice is screwed. – Emmett._

_Ah… Edward calm down. Son, you can't always be with Bella. Okay? Let her have some girl time. – Carlisle._

I cannot take this!

"STOP!" I screamed hoping they would shut up.

I spun around and started driving down to the nearest mall and parking. I ran into the mall and searched for Jae. She wouldn't know.

_Pac Sun! please! Ugh. They probably will say no anyway…_

Making sure no one saw me I raced as quickly as possible to Pac Sun. Then I heard Alice.

_CRAP! EDWARD! GO AWAY!_

I snickered and grabbed Nessie and ran out to my car.

Nessie giggled.

"Daddy! Hi! Aunty Alice will be mad! Where is Mommy?" Nessie asked squirming in my arms. I put her in the back seat and she put her hand on my face.

"Besides Victoria's Secret, yeah!" Bella said smiling at Alice.

I heard Alice, _EDWARD!!!!!! NICE!!! NOW BELLA IS FREAKING OUT! UGH! SHE caught your scent. I am coming to get Nessie._

I chuckled and waited for Bella to come running. She threw open the Volvo's door and stared at me angrily. I pulled her in and started to speed through the parking lot.

"Edward!" Bella shouted. Nessie started crying.

"Mommy! Why are you mad at Daddy?" She sobbed. Bella turned to our daughter.

"Weren't we having fun Nessie?" She asked directing the question to me.

"Yes Mommy. Besides Victoria's Secret like you told Alice." Nessie smiled hugely.

"See Edward!" Bella cried throwing her hands up.

"Fine!" I hissed throwing my hands up then grabbing the wheel, turning it so we were heading back to the mall.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed me.

I growled.

"Bella. Please don't distract me." I chuckled. She pulled back smiling.

"Well, that probably will never happen." She smiled.

I chuckled along with her.

**I am SO SorrY! I have writers block! This story is shifting from Jae to Bella and Edward. They are SO next. What should happen.**

**Okay VOTE! Jae runs away when Seth tells her.**

**OR Emmett tells Jae by accident and she runs away. I know, they both have her run away….. it seems cool. I dunno, Jae will lose her shyness. Okay anyway. I will be starting a story, one shot about Alice giving Nessie a makeover and what Edward has to say about it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- Please?**

**SM- NO!**

**Me- you don't even know what I was going to ask. (sobs)**

**SM- fine what?**

**Me- You owe me!**

**SM- Fine what do you want.**

**Me- Can I have twilight?**

**SM- yes. Here is a copy of the book. Enjoy! (snickers)**

**Even SM tricked me…. And the Twilight copy ripped. (I never actually got one so don't think I met her awesomeness I SO wish.)**

Jae POV

I was glad I went shopping with Alice, Bella and Nessie. They were so nice! I watched as Alice drive my car.

She begged me to drive it and Bella's eyes got huge. I assured her that it was okay.

But now I see why Bella was so scared. Alice drove like a maniac. She swerved around a corner laughing. I was holding onto the arm rests for my life.

Alice parked the car in front of her house.

I was breathing deeply and Nessie was giggling.

"Aunty Alice! Mommy's mad at you!" She yelled. I chuckled and turned around to face Nessie.

"Hey Kiddo, what'd Alice do?" I asked playing along with her. Nessie was just so cute. I loved kids. They were so free, and blocked out from the world. Everything was perfect to them.

"She drove fast!" Nessie said smiling. I tickled her and unbuckled and stepped out. Nessie squirmed and Bella brought her out. Alice skipped gracefully to me.

"Sorry, Alice has a tendency to…" Bella trailed off smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay. We got back in what, 20 seconds?" I joked. Alice smiled.

"Ha ha..." She rolled her eyes. We walked to the trunk and took out all of Alice's shopping bags. I helped them carry them to the front door.

"Come on Jae! We can put some outfits together!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Hey Emmett, we got all kinds of things! It was SO much fun!" Alice said. And then she went talking and talking about out trip. Emmett, the tall burly teddy bear boy stood and walked up to Alice. He was like 2 times her size. He started poking her nose. I stood behind her smiling with Bella and Nessie. Alice made a face and kept talking. Emmett kept pushing her nose.

"EMMETT! What are you DOING?" She asked angrily pushing him away from her.

"Finding the mute button." He muttered. He walked back to the couch and plopped down.

I laughed and so did Nessie.

"At least I am not dating a dog." Emmett said raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said.

I looked at Emmett, totally confused.

"I mean they smell terrible! You know, werewolves and all." He muttered. I gasped.

"EMMETT!" Bella and Alice screamed.

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled but I was running to my car. I jumped in and started driving. My only thought was, _Seth CANNOT find me…._

Edward POV

I was in my room. Alice told me when I got home to stay in my room so she and Bella and Jae could have their fun. I agreed and listened to some music.

Suddenly I heard Alice's 'voice.'

_EMMETT is a IDIOT. H_e TOLD JAE! ABOUT SETH!

Oh God.

I threw open my door careful not to break it. I ran down the stair and went behind Emmett and slapped him.

"OW!" He yelled.

"You IDIOT, Seth HASN'T TOLD HER!" I yelled.

"Daddy," Nessie said.

Crap.

"Bella take Ness to my room." I hissed lowly so she could hear. Bella scooped our daughter up and flew to our room.

"Emmett? Why!" I groaned. Then I heard it.

_I am SO glad Jae's going to be here. I get to talk to her and tell her! I hope she will be okay……_

It was Seth.

**I thought about ending it here… but I too nice for that…**

Alice POV

Everything went blank. Oh no. Seth. I took a breath and thought about killing Emmett so the treaty isn't broken when Seth does.

"That might work." Edward growled.

"God guys, go find the chick and let Seth win her over." Emmett said walking upstairs.

Esme came running in.

"EMMETT CULLEN! I heard what happened. Rose is outside with your Jeep. Both which you do not get until Jae and Seth get back together." Esme said angrily.

"MOM!" Emmett yelled.

He groaned and went upstairs. Seth came running up the front door and frowned.

"Hey guys! Um…. I thought Jae was going to be here but her car isn't here…" Seth looked at all of us staring at nothing in particular.

"What did Emmett do?" Seth asked chuckling. He knew us so well, but he would explode when he found out his imprint ran away.

"Seth? Uh….Emmett…" I had never heard Edward stammer.

"Emmett told Jae!" I rushed out.

Seth stared at me. Then he looked at Edward.

"Is Rose home?" He whispered.

"I can take her." Edward replied.

"Good. Emmett is screwed." Seth said and he jogged towards the stairs. Then in a blur I saw Rose coming inside the house when Seth went in their room.

"SETH! ROSE!" I hissed.

Rose came in.

"Ugh a dog…" She muttered. Seth stopped going up the stairs.

"You know that could have worked Edward." He said.

"Yeah, but with all of my plans against Emmett, Rose gets in the way." Edward smiled and Rose gave her own sarcastic smile. Well, Seth still didn't know the bad news.

Jae POV

Tears blurred my vision as I drove. I hated this! UGH! Why! WHY! A werewolf, really! I pounded on the steering wheel in my frustration. My head was bowed and I heard a bunch of blaring horns and then pain searing through me.

I woke to see a handsome man smiling at me.

"Hi Jae, how are you feeling?" He asked. His hair was a gold and he had a blindingly white smile. I shied away from him. He took a step back.

I looked down at myself. I was in a room I had never seen before and I saw Alice come in.

"Carlisle, she is going to need this." Alice whispered handing him a bottle of water. She waved and frowned slightly and left.

"What happened, uh… doctor?" I asked.

"Call me Carlisle, Jae." He said smiling then he lifted my wrist and poked something in it.

"An IV, it will help." He explained. I breathed in and out and then he released my arm. I turned to Carlisle.

"What happened?" I asked.

He pulled a chair and sat beside me on the bed. It was a white room like in a hospital with a pink bed and a pink bedside table.

"You were driving and a drunk driver hit you." He said.

Suddenly I remembered what happened.

_*Flashback*_

_I cried and cried and then I felt it. Like my car was being squished together from the passenger side towards me. When the window shattered I screamed and someone else screamed. Then the screams stopped. I was dead. Great. Then I heard voices. I heard Alice, Bella and Emmett. They are all dead too? Aw…. At least we will all be together. Then I heard the voice that led me to the end. I kept walking through the darkness almost to then end and the light. Then I was grabbed and I couldn't do anything. I was cut off. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"I am not dead?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"No. And you are all fixed. Well you will be sore for a while…. And you have a visitor." And without a word Dr. Carlisle left.

And in walked Seth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me- should I bother even asking for twilight.**

**SM- nope! **

**Me- does it annoy you?**

**SM- YES! Everyone ALWAYS asks. IT is SO annoying.**

**Me- (grins evilly) **

Seth's POV

I walked into the room and said quietly, "Thanks Doc." He nodded slightly and I closed the door behind me.

"Hey Jae, uh I am sorry?" I tried getting her to smile.

She tried to smile but she couldn't. Then she dropped her eyes.

"Okay um…. Jae…. You know Emmett kind of told you something?" I started.

"Yeah?" She squeaked.

"He was telling the truth." I said. She gasped and looked up.

"Wha-What?" She gasped.

"Yeah…." I didn't know what to say.

_She is going to hate me. Forever. I know it. Lucky Jake hasn't told Ness. I might as well leave. And leave my heart with the most perfect person on the planet._

Edward POV

Seth couldn't do it. Neither could Jae. Jae didn't want to believe it. Seth is thinking about running. Well…. I can stop that. I chuckled to myself and darted to Alice's room which Alice had made for her when she came.

Alice didn't stop me from her place on the couch. Rosalie was still mad about the dog thing. Bella and Ness were at the cottage. Nessie was asleep. Bella was watching her. I stood by the door and Seth came out and bumped into me staring at the ground.

"Sorry Edward. I am just going." He said trying to walk around me.

"Seth? Do you think I walked away from Bella when I knew I fell in love with her? When I knew she was the one? Even when I told her she still loved me. Bella was my everything and they way Jae looks at you, she's yours. She just needs to know the truth. You can't walk away from love. Seth. I ran away from Bella. It killed her. You imprinted. It will kill both of you, literally." I said.

_Wow. Your deep? Man another thing Emmett's gunna kill you….harass._

I chuckled and opened the room door and let him back in.

Seth turned back.

"You do know that Emmett was in his room right?" Seth asked smiling and he shut the door.

I turned around facing Emmett's room.

"Edward! I need your deep LOVE talks!" Emmett called. Kicking lightly I kicked the door, still leaving a dent.

"Sorry!" I called sarcastically. I went downstairs to see Rosalie glaring. Alice was snickering.

I sat down and Bella came running in holding Nessie.

"Hi guys! Ness was demanding for Emmett. I don't know why though." Bella said smiling. I was trying to ignore the conversation going on between Seth and Jae, it was their business not mine.

Nessie squirmed and Bella put her down. 

"Unca' Em!" She screamed running upstairs tripping. I darted to her, catching her before she fell.

I knocked on Emmett's door.

"Edward!" Emmett called. "Leave Nessie at the door and walk away slowly. Do not look back." Emmett said in his pretend cop voice. I chuckled.

"NO! Daddy! Unca' Em, why does Daddy have to go?" Nessie asked the door hitching her hip and putting a hand on it.

"BE GONE!" Emmett boomed and then his perverted Rosalie thoughts swerved drastically and he threw the door open and grabbed Nessie.

I stood there awed and tried to make sense of what happened.

_Did you see THAT coming?_ Emmett asked.

"EMMETT!" I yelled banging on the door.

"Daddy, go away." Emmett said trying to imitate Nessie.

Ugh. Emmett is such a child. At least he doesn't get Rose…

Seth POV

"Jae, I know you don't want to believe it, but I am sorry. Really and truly sorry. I can run right now and leave you so I don't have to be a part of your life. You will always be a part of mine, but you come first." I said.

"Seth, I-I don't know if I can believe you….." Jae admitted biting on her lower lip.

Suddenly I came up with a idea.

"Okay, when you get better I will prove it." I told her smiling.

"I will be sure to mark the next full moon on my calendar, just for you." She joked, and I knew it would be okay.

Jae was better now and I promised her I would phase. I already had brought her to a bonfire so the Council answered all of the questions she had.

Leah took it the worst. The day I was going to phase Leah found out. I had very nicely hidden it from her, and I was practicing phasing without actually hurting anyone. It was hard. And my motivation was Jae. And Leah heard me.

When I phased back Leah came running.

"WHAT THE?" She screamed angrily launching herself at me. I fell to the ground underneath her and kicked her off. She landed on her feet in the shredded mess of the first try I had.

"SETH! PHASING! DO you not understand what happened to EMILY?" Leah screamed then she shuddered.

"LEAH! Calm down!" I screamed trying to prevent my sister from phasing. I ran over to her.

"You are TOO YOUNG. You will KILL her. You will do what SAM DID TO EMILY!" She screamed crying hysterically. Another shudder pulsed through her. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down. Another shudder ripped through her body. And she phased.


	9. Chapter 9

**Do you hate me? Please don't! (hides in corner afraid of readers) JaewillgetsethipromiseiwouldneverkillthedudeiinlovewithDUH! Lol. Okay moving on. **

**Me- GUESS WHAT?**

**Friend- You own twilight. *sarcastically* **

**Me- *sighs/cries* great go and ruin the mood.**

Carlisle POV

When Sue Clearwater called me crying I knew something was wrong. Did Seth hurt Jae? Oh dear.

"Sue? Sue, what happened?" I asked professionally. I was glad the Clearwater mother allowed me to use her name, instead of Ms. Clearwater.

"LEAH!" She screamed.

Leah? Oh I thought this was about Seth.

"Mom, I am SO sorry. Mom! I am!" Leah cried pleading with her mother.

Edward came downstairs to where I was standing holding the phone.

He stood and listened and waited for me to finish.

"Leah phased and Seth was trying to calm her down." Sue cried.

Oh. God. Edward's face was terrified as I said I would be there and hung up.

"CARLISLE! EDWARD!" Alice came running.

She looked terrified.

"You guys disappeared! Don't break the treaty! PLEASE! I don't want to lose you!" Alice screamed hugging us.

"Leah phased with Seth close by. He is hurt." Edward said without emotion.

"Oh. My. God." Alice said her eyes widening in fear. I got in Mercedes with Edward and sped to the treaty line where Sue Clearwater was with Seth in her car. Leah was sobbing in the front seat and Sue was outside the car pacing.

Her head snapped up when we arrived and she ran to help Seth out of the car. He looked like he was dead. Already.

Edward POV

Leah was killing herself.

_I killed my brother. So many people say, oh my GOD I hate my brother and I want him gone…. Well I just personally killed my brother and now the whole world hates me…. Those bloodsuckers were so attached to him… they will probably kill me. I welcome it! I know you are reading my mind Edward. COME! Kill me! I told Sam and them to stay away. That I did it. KILL ME! Please. I don't want to live with what I did._

"No Leah." I called and got in the car putting Seth in the back. Carlisle raced back to town and Seth didn't show any signs of moving.

Carlisle carried him inside and put him on the couch. Nessie came running downstairs without tripping.

"Seth!" she screamed. Ah Crap. She ran up to him and sat by his head.

"Seth!" She giggled.

"Why did Jake paint you red?" She giggled. Of course Jake would lie about what happened.

Bella came downstairs and her eyes went huge.

"Oh God. Seth!" She cried running to my side holding on to me as we watched Carlisle work. He worked quietly snipping on threads and cutting away clothing as he tried to fix Seth. And Nessie sat by his head talking to him. No one had the guts to tell Nessie that he couldn't hear her. Suddenly Bella's phone vibrated. She picked it up and said quietly.

"Hello?"

"_What is happening to Seth?" Jae panted. _

"What?" Bella asked trying to lie.

"_He is hurt! Please Bella!" Jae gasped._

"Come by the house." Bella said and hung up.

She is dying inside. Her imprint is dying, and so is she.

Jae POV

I was just doing my homework when my arm started aching. I dropped my pencil and waited for the usual pain to subside and go away. Then my leg started to hurt. Annoyed I stood and went to my bed. My room was plain. It was only a blue color. Everything was either blue or white. I hated it. Mother said plain is better. It doesn't have any of ME in it. It is all her. And I hate that. I waited another minute. I decided I was just babying the pain so I picked up my pencil. My arm still hurt, but holding the pencil hurt even more. I got achy, all over. My legs arms, chest everything hurt! My heart hurt the most, like it was being ripped out. I managed to recall something the Council had said at one of the bonfires. Something about imprints hurting when each other were in pain. I was Seth's imprint. He must be in pain! I called Bella almost slipping into unconsciousness.

"Hello?" She said her voice ringing like bells. I would ask Seth about that later.

"What is happening to Seth?" I panted struggling to stay conscious.

"What?" She said failing to lie to me.

The pain grew and so did I, I needed the truth. I would say what I knew. Maybe she could help me.

"He is hurt! Please Bella!" I cried trying to get her to help me.

"Come by the house." Bella said and I dropped the phone, hanging up and sending me spiraling into unconsciousness.

I saw Seth. He was smiling and he was healed. He walked up to me and smiled.

"Seth!" I cried launching myself at him my arms wide for a hug. But I landed on the cold wet ground. I spun around to see Seth still standing as he had before I jumped.

"Seth?" I asked confused and I walked up to him and put my hand on his tall shoulder. It fell to my side. Terrified I started to cry. Then the scene changed and I was in a black dress in the same position as before. I was old. Like 90 years old. And there was a body beside me. A skeleton to be exact. And there was a note resting on top that read, I love you Seth Clearwater. No. NO! NO!!!!!! HE DIED! I started to scream but the dream wouldn't cease. I cried and wept and then there was a breeze. And the dress blew away. And I wasted my life crying. And I died. The dream then ended and everything went black. But I was conscious of what was going on. I was just falling. And there was a burgundy tarp behind me. I was forever falling. I was crying. I wanted to be alive. I wanted to be with Seth. Because….. I love Seth Clearwater.

Alice POV

Poor Jae!! I wonder if she knows she talks when she sleeps. Seth was still out and when she called everyone freaked out.

_*Flashback*_

_After Jae called Bella came to me._

"_I know it is hard Alice, but do you mind telling me when Jae is coming? Just so we can clean Seth up, so she doesn't freak." Bella asked smiling sadly. _

"_Sure I can try." I replied smiling. Suddenly I caught Jae's future. It was black. Oh my god. _

"_It's black." I whispered._

"_Oh. Okay. That's alright Alice, I mean I didn't really think it would. The wolves always..." Bella continued._

"_No Bella! She is dead. That is what black means." I whispered. We jumped up and ran to Jae's house. I found a window and jumped in. Jae was sprawled on the floor her breathing shallow._

"_OH!" Bella cried. Bella lifted Jae and we ran out. Sam was standing there._

"_Bloodsucker! On our land? Killing Jae? Seth's imprint? That's low." Sam sneered._

"_Seth is hurt. Ask Sue! Jae passed out! She will die Sam!" I said quickly jumping down._

"_Go Bella." I murmured. Bella dashed off._

"_What the!" Sam yelled._

"_I am saving her life Sam. I will come later I am sorry!" I cried and I was off running to the treaty line. I jumped across like I would on a sidewalk's cracks. I flew home and saw Carlisle examining Jae._

"_Sorry, Sam. He will be here I am sure of it." I told them. As if on cue he came in. He took in Seth's appearance and fell back, losing his confidence. _

"_Please leave Sam. Leah phased ask Sue." Carlisle said. I had never heard him be so rude. Sam turned around and ran out. I sighed. I actually liked Seth and Jacob, but Sam was annoying. I sat down and watched Jae. She started screaming that Seth died, that she died. What was going on?_

I stared at the still sleeping Jae.

"SETH! SETH! PLEASE! SETH! NO! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" Jae screamed thrashing around. I sighed. Until Seth was better she was stuck in the dark void of a dream she was in.

I looked at Seth. He was hanging on to life by a thread. But he was healing quickly. If this was Emily she would be dead. Any human would. I sat in a chair waiting. Seth kept wincing then gasping in pain. Then Jae would scream, "SETH PLEASE! PLEASE SETH!" I wished that everything would be better. Nessie was sitting by Seth's head but a while ago she fell asleep.

I sighed and waited. Waiting was easier when you were a vampire. I have been alive for a long time. I didn't even notice anything. Everyone was just… waiting. Edward was playing the piano, Bella's lullaby, then Esme's, and then Ness'. Bella was reading. Jasper was out hunting, I had offered to go with him but he said it was alright. Emmett and Rosalie were, well doing what they do. Carlisle was in his study and Esme was cooking for Jae and Seth when they woke up. The repulsive smell of nutmeg filled the house. I gagged. Then I had a vision.

_Jasper was springing onto the mountain lion. And then he disappeared. _Black. Black! He was dead. NO! He couldn't. Edward came running to my side.

"Alice! Alice! Calm down!" He instructed but I dry sobbed into his chest.

"He is alive Alice, he is." Edward promised me. I pulled away and tried to watch Seth. The smell didn't bother me as much anymore. Jae, always so beautiful was crying, her makeup running down her face.

"Edward, I am going to change her like I did with Bella. If Jasper comes tell him I am in our room changing her." I told Edward. I lifted Jae up and she thrashed but sunk into my arms, as if being protected.

"Change her clothes Alice." He agreed and I ran quickly upstairs. I knew her size so I ran to Bella's closet. I heard Jae still screaming and that was my reassurance that she was alive. I picked out a electric blue top with gems going across the neckline and dark jeans. I carried Jae to our bathroom and gently washed her face. She kept crying but I continued removing the makeup. I pulled her top off and replaced it. Then I swiftly pulled off her Capri's and put the jeans in its place. I carried Jae out of the room as she screamed. Her eyes were closed tightly as if it hurt to even have her eyes closed.

"Why is Alice and the other Cullen's so cold, Seth? Like your opposites. What are werewolves opposites?" Jae asked calmly. My breath caught. Crap. Another Bella, goes to werewolves for answers! Ugh…. I flitted to the couch and gently put Jae beside Seth. I took a couple steps back and sat in the chair. I couldn't even tell anyone when this horror would end. I dry sobbed for them. Bella walked in and asked, "Nessie woke up. Would you like to dress her?" Bella was wearing a red Halter top with dark washed jeans, a pair that matched Jae's.

"Oh, I like Jae's outfit." Bella smiled warmly, teasingly.

"Oh…. Sorry. I couldn't tell if you would mind…" I trailed off smiling.

"It's alright. I like Jae. She is very nice." Bella smiled and picked up the yawning Nessie.

"Seth! Why you still Sleeping? Jake no come talk to me. Jake no like me… does Seth like me?" Nessie asked Seth frowning.

"Oh no sweetie! Jake loves you very very much." Bella said hugging her daughter and trying to calm her nest of hair. I ran to my room and grabbed a hair brush and returned.

"Thanks Alice." She smiled and started to brush. I returned the smile. It was like all we were doing were silent signals today.

Nessie squealed and watched Seth. Oh lord. Jae will start screaming and scare Nessie. I whispered to Bella, since Edward was probably reading my mind but…. Bella was closer.

"Bella, Nessie go. Jae screams." I whispered. But before Bella could register what I said Jae started to scream. And Nessie started to cry.

Jae POV

I knew everyone must hate me. I could hear them, but I couldn't stop screaming about Seth. He was like the only one who could save me. I screamed breaking the silence. Then Nessie started crying hysterically.

"Nessie…. Jae! Oh Nessie…. Honey Mommy is here, it's okay." Bella cooed. Mommy? I thought Nessie was adopted. I continued to scream unable to control it.

_If somebody out there can read my mind, I am really sorry. I am sorry Bella, Nessie, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward. I am sorry Seth._

"He will forgive you Jae." Edward's velvet voice assured me.

_What the?! Can he read my mind?_

"Really?" He chuckled. "Yes I can. He will forgive you Jae." I heard.

_Who would? I am killing him, it is logical that he would hate me._

"No Jae. He doesn't. I can hear him. He keeps thinking, Is Jae alright. I can hear her screaming. I am causing that. I am killing her. Jae, he loves you." Edward told me.

_Tell him I love him. Edward I can't stand this anymore…._

And before he could react and stop me, the war between the light, Seth, and the dark, Satan, I let the dark claim me.


	10. Chapter 10

**SM- Who wants Twilight.**

**A lot of people- ME  
SM-Congradulations….**

**MSC(miss seth clearwater) MISS SETH CLEARWATER!  
SM-NO! **

**MSC- *happy dance* I win!**

**SM- NOO! No Midnight SUN! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! *cries and runs away to house***

**MSC- I screwed the WORLD up. **

**SM-*from far away* YA THINK?**

**Random dude- And you didn't even win Twilight. LOSER!**

**WOO! Am I doing okay? Well who hates me?! *smiles proudly* that means I am doing GREAT…. Right?**

Edward POV

_Tell him I love him. Edward I can't stand this anymore…._

Jae said. And I couldn't react. I didn't know what to do!

"ALICE!" I yelled. It wasn't necessary but I was terrified. Jae dies, Seth dies. I shook Jae yelling at her. Bella ran out with Nessie. Poor girls. My angels were probably terrified.

"Oh my GOD!" Alice screamed running up to Carlisle's room. He came down with her. Alice had fear present in her eyes. I noticed Jasper returned, and her vision didn't come true. She doen't know what triggered it, but it didn't matter. He held her protectivly and she started at Jae whimpering.

"She is giving up…." Carlisle said.

What?!

As if reading my face he said, "This is a emotional and physical fight between her. She doesn't want to fight anymore, so she is giving up. I don't know how it works. This hasn't ever happened. I don't recall it happening though." Carlisle trailed off.

"DO something!" I said exasperatedly.

"I can't. Someone can encourage her…. But I bet it has to be Seth. And he is no better than her." Carlisle said smiling grimly.

"Seth!" Alice cried angrily throwing her hands up.

"Yes?" Seth asked sitting up.

**(A/N you are so lucky I didn't end it here. See what I do for the readers I love.)**

"SETH!" I yelled.

Carlisle came to Seth's side almost materilizing by Seth's side.

"What the?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I heard you guys talking, and well I forced myself to open my eyes…. And I started to talk. I thought I was a ghost when I saw what you guys looked like. What happened to Jae!" He asked turning to Jae seeing her limp body.

"Your imprint Seth." I explained knowing that was all he would need.

"I am killing her." Seth said throwing his head in his hands, wincing at the pain but enduring it.

_Ow….I fell in love and I had to go and kill her! She hates me!_

I chuckled and 6 pairs of eyes looked at me like I was crazy.

"She told me before she gave up, to say she loved you. She knew I was a mindreader." I explained.

"Why are you laughing then!" Alice asked sitting in the chair, with Jasper by her side.

"She said, He must hate me too." I explained my chuckling.

_You are losing it, Edward…. Who laughs at THAT? _Alice thought. I smiled hugely, "Thanks sis." Sarcastically of course I said. I shrugged and turned to Seth.

"Tell me you will wake her up." Seth pleaded trying not to move on the couch.

"Only you can Seth. I don't know how imprints like this work. I mean, I am confused too. We can leave." Carlisle said standing and walking at a human pace to the kitchen.

"Come Alice, Jasper. Edward." He said not turning back. I left going to the kitchen, leaving the girl my friend was in love with on the line. And hoping he could save her.

Jae POV

I saw the light! Again. I was running literally to it this time. I didn't want my love for Seth to make me stop. I kept running and the door with light got closer. Then before I ran through into heaven, into death I heard it.

"Jae? It's Seth. Wow I sound retarded. Can you hear me? Duh! Seth you are a idiot! She is probably laughing her head off." Seth chidded himself. He was dead wrong. I was crying. I couldn't stop. He was trying to save me. I fell to my knees and went into the fetal position. I let the hot tears flow freely. No one could see me.

"Jae? I am sorry. It's my- Leah's fault… Yeah that sounds like a brother thing to say, but she phased. I am sorry. I shouldn't have tried to calm her down. I guess I shouldn't try to show you. Maybe in the forest I can try. I will go in the woods and come back. I don't want to hurt you." Seth told me. I continued to cry.

"STOP!" My mind raged. The picture came before I could stop it.

A meadow, like it was perfectly cut and circular. There were trees rimming it. Seth was no where to be seen and I was laying on a log in the middle, my hair splayed across my face. I was wearing a dress the color of my eyes and I was staring into the sky laughing. Then I screamed in delight when a large sandy colored wolf came playfully, pouncing on me, careful not to rip my silky dress. I sighed and tried to hug the wolf. It was impossible, he was HUGE! I laughed and buried my face in his shoulder. The wolf shuddered in laughter.

"Seth I love you." I told him. He jumped off me and ran into the forest. I smiled and waited for him to return. Then Seth returned in a tuxedo.

"Seth!" I exclaimed. He lifted me to my feet and kissed me.

KISSED ME. Then he lowered to one knee and proposed.

It was a elegant but simple engagement ring, gold with a diamond. It was beautiful.

"Seth, we are 16!" I exclaimed.

Then Seth stood and said, "It's just a promise ring. So that when we want to get married we can." He explained. I nodded ferociously. He slipped it on my finger and I squealed.

Then there was like a black drop of ink that fell on the picture and the whole thing got stained. I cried. My memory! I want to be a part of Seth's life. I wanted that memory to come true!

"SETH!" I screamed and started to pant. And I woke up.

**(A/N NOT ENDING HERE! CHILL OUT!)**

"JAE?" Seth yelled and he threw his burning body onto me, hugging me. I was so cold, and I welcomed the hug, I let the tears flow onto his arm as I cried.

"I had the weirdest dream." I said.

Seth laughed in my hug.

"Straight to dreams?" He laughed and waited for me to continue.

"Edward, he could read my mind, and it was really weird. I told him to tell you I love you because I wanted to die. Then I had a dream of us in a meadow. So pretty." I cooed the tears still falling. Suddenly the swinging door that led to the kitchen burst open. Seth let go of me and turned to the door. Nessie, hair wet dripping down her back wearing a jean mini skirt with a cute graphic Hannah Montana **(don't ask. I hate her, forever and ever I thought though that lil Ness liked her so DEAL WITH IT. I am sorry if u r some idiot who likes HM she sucks. A LOT)** purple T. She hugged Seth's legs.

"SETH! You have been SLEEPING!" She yelled letting go of Seth and running to me. I lifted her up and kissed her forehead. She giggled and said, "Mommy and Aunt Alice will be mad! I supposed to be taking a bath! I snuck out!" She giggled.

"OH MY GOD! NESSIE! WHERE IS SHE! NESSIE!" Bella screamed.

"Shhhh." Seth smiled tickling Nessie.

"Love, calm down!" Edward said.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Bella cried.

I looked at Seth smiling.

Bella came running down the staircase with Alice screaming. But I saw it. Bella disappeared and reappeared. She was _fast. Inhumanly fast._ She grabbed Nessie and said, "Baby! Don't do that!" I stared at Bella and then looked at Seth. He smiled sheepishly.

Edward came downstairs in a normal pace and grabbed Bella's arm.

He whispered something to her and her eyes went wide. Alice walked down the stairs when her eyes went blank.

"OUT! OUT! CARLISLE!" She pointed to Edward and Bella.

"No Alice!" Edward exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused. Carlisle looked at Alice and sighed.

"Jae, can we tell you something?" Carlisle asked. I breathed deeply.

"Sure? What?" I asked.

"Jae remember when Seth told you about werewolves, and how they are hot, and we are cold…." Carlisle looked at me and I tried to understand. Why didn't I? Was it obvious?

"No." Edward said.

He is probably talking to someone else.

"No I am not." Edward replied.

WHAT!

"Your dream is real." He said.

"EDWARD! Stop it! You will scare her!" Alice yelled.

_Crap he READS everything I am thinking. GREAT…. Now I have to think before I think. I wonder if it bugs him, like if people are thinking about him… weird. _

Edward started to laugh and I blushed.

"It's alright." He smiled.

"Hey Jae! Back when Bella was human she blushed just like you!" Emmett said walking in the room and plopping down on the loveseat.

My mouth was wide open.

Edward smacked him upside his head.

"SHUT UP EMMETT! GOD CAN YOU WAIT A SECOND!" Edward yelled.

"Human?" I whispered staring at them.

"Bella? Do you change into a wolf too?" I asked SO confused. Emmett and Seth laughed and Edward glared at Emmett. Bella chuckled. Alice was smiling. Rosalie, who had come down made a noise of disgust.

"Well I guess I have to tell you…. Jae. Well I was the last to know….. um…. Jae? We are vampires." Bella said.

REALLY? REALLY! MY GOD!

"Emmett?" I said evenly.

"Yeah?" He smiled like a 5 year old.

"You sure you weren't like premature?" I asked smiling innocently. The whole house erupted in laughter.

**Well our JAE knows EVERYTHING! DUN DUN DUN! Lol…. So now what happens? Volturi? Vampirism for Jae? Vote! Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me- Midnight Sun!**

**SM- Died.**

**ME- Please write..**

**SM- no way.**

**ME- WHY**

**SM- Cause.**

**(don't you hate when you ask people why and they say CAUSE. Its RETARDED, anyway here is the next CHAPTER)**

Emmett POV

I cannot believe Jae said that. She smiled innocently like she seriously wanted to know.

"Why the" I started.

"EMMETT! LANGUAGE!" Bella yelled holding Nessie.

"heck," I put in instead, "did you ask THAT?"

Jae laughed hysterically.

"Well you are like 18 right? You don't _ACT_ 18. More like 5." Jae smiled.

"Emmett! She has got you there! Another Bella, able to dis you and you are left speechless!" Jasper yelled high fiving Jae.

"Shutup Jasper." I hissed.

Edward was holding Bella and they were laughing into each other.

_At least Jae can MAKE a joke, Bella just stumbles in and falls, and Jazzy tries to kill her, then we leave then she almost dies then you get married, Yeah JAE is the weird one._

That was harsh, I know! But they need to shut up sometimes.

Edward growled at me.

_Come brother._ I mocked guesturing him to go outside.

"So this is like, the real you?" Jae asked no one in particular.

I decided to ask her something that was bugging me. Hey I am smart. –can't keep straight face- okay I am kinda smart. –still laughing- OKAY! I don't get what being a premature baby has to do with ANYTHING. Honestly I don't even know. Or care. If I was, I made premature babies BUFF man!

Edward shook his head in disgust as he read my mind. I laughed.

"Jae? What does being a premature baby have to do with this awesomeness?" I asked guesturing to myself.

"Who are you talking about?" She seemed genuinly confused.

"ME!" I yelled at her. Rose stood, and when she decided I made her look stupid she hit me. I felt her hand push my neck forward and the dull annoyence came that made me say sarcastically, "OW." Rose had a smug smile on her face and she went to our room. OH our room how much I…..

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled. Oh yeah, mindreader.

"Well Emmett, you have been what 18 for like 100 years? But you still act like your mom holds your hand in public." Jae smiled and Seth continued laughing with Bella, who was thearetically holding her side. We ALL knew it didn't hurt.

"ESME! They are ONTO us!" I screamed and pretended to be embarassed.

"See Emmett," She smiled again continuing.

"Those who know the great EMMETT shall call him EM." I boomed laughing.

"See Emmett, acting like your 4." Jae said, using my full name bugging me to great hights.

I always thought that Edward was the most annoying person on the planet. Jae totally won that contest.

Jae POV

I was hidding. Hiding m" She smiled again continuing.

"Those who know the great EMMETT shall call him EM." I boomed laughing.

"See Emmett, acting like your 4." Jae said, using my full name bugging me to great hights.

I always thought that Edward was the most annoying person on the planet. Jae totally won that contest.

Jae POV

I was hidding. Hiding my fear of Emmett's size, Edward's ability, of Vampires, of Werewolves. Oh my god. My mother. Seth will be killed by her. It's 3 in the morning. Mom will kill me. I sighed in my head. She hated me with people, she was mad about the shopping trip, but me with Seth was worse. By far. I searched for my phone, and Edward understanding what I was looking for told Alice.

"Oh! I changed you when- you know… its probably in your shorts. I can go get it." Alice said and she disappeared. Moments later she reappeared with my buzzing phone. Suddenly Alice's face went smooth, her eyes glazed over and went into a blank stare. My phone dropped to the ground but Edward caught it and was shaking Alice.

"Alice? Are you okay! Alice?" I asked taking my phone from Edward.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asked.

"See?" I asked confused.

"The future. I can see it, like Edward can read minds." Alice said. I knew better than to question it.

I checked my phone while the others listened to Alice's vision. I sat by Seth who had fallen asleep. His snoring was the only thing proving he was alive. It was all I needed though. I checked my texts and calls.

_Jae- _

_Where are you?_

_Mom._

_Jae-_

_Call me right now._

_Mom._

_JAE-_

_CALL ME! WHERE ARE YOU_

_Mom._

Most recent. 2 minutes ago –

_JAE-_

_CALL ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE._

_Mom._

I panicked. I dialed her number.

"Hello!" She exclaimed. Duh. She didn't check caller ID she didn't know it was me.

"Mom?" I asked quietly.

"WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU? I GO IN YOUR ROOM AND YOU ARE NOT THERE? I FIND A NOTE FROM SOME ALICE CULLEN SAYING THAT YOU ARE WITH HER? WHO IS THIS ALICE CULLEN? I WENT TO SAM AND ASKED HIM SINCE HE KNOWS A LOT AND HE SAID THE CULLENS CANNOT BE TRUSTED! GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" Mom screamed.

"No." I whispered. Alice's eyes, tormented flashed to meet mine. She shook her head rapidly.

"What?" Mom asked. She had obviously heard. Suddenly my phone was gone and Alice was talking.

"Hello. Yes I am Alice Cullen. Because him and my older sister Rosalie dated. He hates our family. Tell him Seth is hurt. Great! Nice knowing the bad blood is all cleared up. I will tell Rosalie that Sam forgives her. Great knowing. Thank you. Bye." Alice said. She tossed me the phone. Rosalie came downstairs looking pissed.

"WHO! ALICE!" She yelled angrily.

"Sam?" She whispered

"UGH!" Rosalie threw up her hands and ran upstairs to Emmett.

Edward chuckled and so did Bella. Nessie was asleep on Seth's lap.

A boy that looked like Seth came in the door.

"Another one? Dang you Cullens never quit!" He laughed smiling at me.

"Jae Yuen?" He asked.

I nodded and he walked over to me and hugged me.

"Watch out Jae, he might kiss you." Bella said teasingly.

The boy glared.

"You know, you never answered. Was it better than kissing a rock?" He chuckled and so did Edward. I am confused. Aren't him and Bella like together.

"From when Bella was human." He explained to me. I nodded.

"You know what Jae, that annoys me. I mean I am fed up with him. Long ago with Bells I hoped she'd ditch him. But I am so glad she didn't. How is Ness? Sick? Healthy? When did she last hunt? Can she-" The boy continued.

"Jacob! She is fine. Sleeping actually." Bella assured him, nodding towards Seth and Nessie.

"Aw… Cute." Jacob muttered.

"You wish." Edward said to Jacob.

"Yesh! Thoughts aren't meant to be read!" Jake said.

Edward just chuckled.

I wondered why Jake was so weird around Ness. I had only met him and I could see the love between them. Did Seth and I look like that.

"He did didn't he?" I asked Edward knowing he would know.

"Yes he did." He smiled grimly.

"But she is so little." I replied.

"So?" Jacob asked butting into our conversation.

"You know you imprinted on her Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah. By the way, besides Leah, and Seth for like 2 seconds at a time, the Clearwaters' haven't _changed_ recently. And why is Seth here?" Jacob asked.

"I know. Seth was going to phase for me." I replied smiling.

"Leah phased and he was trying to calm her down." Edward told him frowning.

"Ouch." Jacob shuddered.

"WAIT! You KNOW!" Jacob yelled angrily to me.

"Yes." I replied confused.

I backed up terrified. Shudders ripped through his body.

"Why? What is wrong?" I asked confused.

"Seth! What the heck is wrong with you?" Jacob asked kicking Seth awake. Bella grabbed Nessie and fled to keep her safe.

"What?" He asked groggigly.

Edward stood against the wall, his eyes wide.

"You told her!" Jacob asked.

"So pretty." Seth mumbled.

"PRETTY?" Jacob roared. **(A/N Jacob has to have a anger problem because this has to happen, and the only other way is Nessie getting hurt, and I love the cutie. SORRY!)**

I ran to Seth's side, knowing how weak he was. I knew I probably was too. I threw myself at Seth and heard a sickening crunch. Then I was cold and flying. I could feel the air whooshing past as I was being carried.

_What happened?_

I knew I could at least 'talk' with Edward.

"I didn't realize Jae! I am so sorry. I didn't know until his fist came in contact with the back of your head." Edward said. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel. I felt like I was floating.

_Edward am I dead? Again? Can I die this time? Please?_ I asked. I wanted to.

I was tired of living.

"NO! Please! Jae you will kill him!" Edward said. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I fell into darkness.

Edward POV

I watched from the wall. I am a vampire right? I feel like a kitten. Suddenly everything registered when it happened. Jae threw herself in front of Seth not knowing that he heals quickly. But he was in a critical state…. And Jacob, angered trying to punch Seth, hit the back of her head. There was a crunch. And I caught her before she fell. Seth's eyes popped open and he yelled a bunch of profanities as I carried her to Carlisle.

_What happened?_

"I didn't realize Jae! I am so sorry. I didn't know until his fist came in contact with the back of your head!" I cried sadly apologizing repeatedly.

_Edward am I dead? Again? Can I die this time? Please? _She wanted to. I knew. The pain was terrible.

"NO! Please! Jae you will kill him." I said. Suddenly she was gasping and I knocked down Carlisle's door.

"Edward…" Carlisle trailed off. I was covered in Jae's blood but I didn't care. Carlisle took her and started his work. Bella came in along with Alice. They could stand it. Jasper was 'out'. I watched as Carlisle tried to fix her. I went downstairs.

"SHE IS MY IMPRINT!" Seth yelled.

I heard Carlisle's voice.

_Edward… she won't make it._

"Oh." Jacob said.

Seth was about to leap when I told them the news. Seth looked like he was going to die when he saw my grave look.

"She's going to die." Jake ran off, trying to save his life. Seth's head fell and he crumpled to the floor.

I ran to him.

"Seth!" I called.

"Let me die, and join her." He mumbled.

"Friends would never let Friends do that." I told him.

"WAIT!" Seth said. I wasn't listening to his thoughts until he said these words. I knew after these words that he truly loved her.

"Change her Edward. Change her."

**Okay well am I screwed? Cause like…. Yeah… I understand the hatred towards me! But doesn't it show his love? Huh? I had this planned out from the start! Alex? Yeah I didn't tell u for a reason…. I wanted to do it. I bet you guys HATE me. But ur going to read it arent u? yes u are! Yay. I promise…. Okay what can I promise.. who saw this coming. Give yourself a pat on the back. I am twisted AND I LOVE IT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me- oh well asking for Twilight is pointless.**

**SM- DUH!**

**Me- well I can ask to bug you…**

**SM- NO!!!!  
People mad? So mad at me….. oh well…**

Edward POV

What did he just ask me?

"Seth you cannot be serious." I said.

"I am giving you my permission. It should work, I am her imprint." Seth said sadly.

"Seth, I can't." I said, defeatedly.

"SAVE HER!" He yelled angrily grabbing my arm staring at me, his eyes broken.

"I-okay." I whispered and I disappeared upstairs.

"Edward, you can't be serious." Alice said.

"I promised." I told her coldly.

Seth came running up to watch me.

"Actually, this sounds weird but Alice would you do it?" Seth asked.

I stopped walking and let Alice go.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Jae would want you to." Seth told her.

_Edward what if I kill her?_

Alice asked. "You won't." I assured her, but I couldn't even reassure myself.

Alice POV

Seth asked me to change Jae. Could I do it? Yes. Did I want to? For Seth? Yes. Am I mad? At Jacob for losing his temper. I walked over to Jae and brushed her bloody hair out of her face.

"Jae? You are dying. I am going to change you. Seth asked me to do it. I would never do this unless he asked me to. I am sorry. It might hurt." I warned her knowing she could hear me. I leaned over and placed my mouth on her neck. I bit quickly and let my venom flow. I jumped back so the open wound wouldn't tempt me.

Edward hugged me and kept saying, "Good job Ali." Then I thought about Jasper and broke from Edward and ran to find him and let him know what I did.

I found my husband sitting in the loft playing Halo 3 with Emmett.

"Alice, you are unusually over happy? What happened?" Jasper asked pausing the game and turning to me.

"I bit Jae!" I said proudly. Emmett gasped and Jasper ran to me.

"Alice!" He exclaimed.

"No! Seth, she was dying Seth asked me to so she could live." I heard Jae's pained screams and suddenly felt terrible.

"Jasper! I hurt her!" Realization dawned on me. I drysobbed in his chest.

"Alice its okay…" He trailed off. I could feel the calm waves crashing into me and I gratefully embraced them.

"Jasper will she hate me?" I asked sadly.

"No one can." He chuckled holding me to his chest.

"Bella and Edward do when I take her shopping!" I wailed.

"No they don't Ali. They pretend just for fun." Jasper soothed me.

I sighed and we went up to our room.

2 Days later

Jae is going to wake up soon. I told Edward 2nd but Seth came first. I told him and his eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. We all ran upstairs and walked into the room. Jae's future disappeared and I knew she would wake up soon. I told them and Seth walked up to her.

"Jae? Do you hate me?" He whispered

"No." Jae whispered and she sat up smiling hugely.

Her black hair was shinier and her blue eyes were gone and replaced with golden ones.

She looked like me with longer hair. WAIT! Gold eyes?

"Jae? Your eyes?" I couldn't believe them.

"I don't like red." She said simply.

"Jae what about your blue eyes?" I prodded thinking I knew her power, but I was hiding it from Edward nicely.

She blinked a few times and then her eyes were its old electric blue.

"You're a shapeshifter." I stated, smiling.

"Just like me." Joked Seth.

"Seth." Jae breathed, spinning to face the boy.

"Seth!" She cried and she gently hugged him. I excused myself and so did Edward.

"Amazing, a shape shifter in love with a shapeshifter…." Edward chuckled.

"We should take her to go hunting." I suggested.

"Okay, Bella, me and Jasper?" He asked.

"And Seth." I said. Seth needed to be there for her.

"Yes! I thought that was obvious." Edward said and he ran off to tell Bella.

"I can watch Nessie!" I called.

"Okay!" Edward replied and then he was back with Bella and Jasper.

"Have fun guys!" I said. I hugged Bella and Edward and pecked Jasper on his cheek. He smiled. I heard Jae ask what the feeling in her throat was in her throat. Theat was when Bella, Jasper and Edward went. I went into Edward's room. Nessie was curled in the sheets, a mess in his golden and black sheets.

"Aunty Alice?" She whispered sitting up yawning.

"Hey kiddo!" I said walking over to her and hugging her.

She smiled then frowned.

"Aunty Alice? Where is Mommy and Daddy?" I didn't bother lying to her.

"Hunting. So Aunt Alice is here to watch you." I smiled.

"Yay! Didn't Mommy and Daddy go hunting yesterday?" Nessie asked looking at me confused.

"Yes. But they had to go with Jae." I told her.

"Jae? YAY!" She exclaimed smiling hugely.

Oddly the 5 year old girl, knew this meant that she was a Vampire. I smiled and fell onto the bed letting it's softness envelope us. I never had felt so peaceful before.

"Nessie?" I asked wondering what she wanted to do.

"Aunty Alice? Can I have something to eat?" I nodded though she couldn't see me and lept up. I ran downstairs holding her to see Emmett watching TV.

"NESSIE!" He yelled.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

"UNCA' EM!" Nessie smiled. I put her in the kitchen table and went to the fridge.

I looked through the fridge. When Bella was pregnat we explored all the cooking possiblities.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes!" Nessie exclaimed. I walked into the pantry and pulled out a box of pancake mix. I got all the ingredients it said on the box and Hershey's chocolate chips. Nessie squealed I made her pancakes and set them in front of her.

"YUM!" Nessie yelled digging in. I chuckled and started to clean the mess. I learned something from being a vampire, you never ran out of time. So procrastinating was pointless. Putting something off until a later time. Well there wasn't a point where I said, okay I HAVE to do this, because I can always say I have tomorrow. I put everything away including Ness's things when I scooped her up and carried her to Emmett.

"Em? I need to change, mind watching her?" I asked handing Ness to him.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed grabbing her and tickling her. I smiled and flew upstairs. I found a cute mini dress with white underneath, with white buttons. I dressed and skipped downstairs. I found a sunflower growing in the yard. I ran out and plucked it and put it in my hair before runnning back inside. Nessie was pouting, staring at me.

"Unca Em won't let ME have a flower!" Nessie wailed.

"Emmett don't be a meanie! Come on Nessie! Let's go find you a daisy!" I said picking up the girl walking out to the backyard. I picked a daisy and slipped it behind Ness's ear. She squealed in delight.

Emmett came running outside.

I saw Edward running to us, then Jae following. The others appeared shortly.

"Hey shorty here comes your man." Emmett said.

"Your too tall Emmett. I hate shorty by the way." I told him angrily. Suddenly I had a idea and ran to stop Jasper and tell him. Edward hearing it, laughed. I stopped by Jasper and quickly told him. He smiled and kissed me. Rosalie was watching modeling shows down in the loft. I ran and got her. Jasper did his thing. Suddenly Rosalie was yelling at Emmett for the craziest things. She said he hated her and he only wanted to get her and that his love wasn't real! Emmett looked terrified and he seemed speechless.

"SAY something!" She yelled throwing herself at him, kicking him and punching him.

"ROSE!" Emmett boomed. He grabbed her arms and then the truth dawned on him.

"SHORTY!" He yelled releasing Rose and running to me.

"Jasper!" I cried.

I smiled when Emmett walked back to a still fuming Rose.

Ness came running downstairs squealing.

"Daddy! I got a DAISY in my hair!" She squealed running to Edward. Edward lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

"I see princess. It's pretty. But not as pretty as you." He smiled. Edward your so corny. He smiled in my direction. I suddenly wondered where Jae was.

"Where is Jae?" I asked.

Seth came running in.

"Guys these people came in dark grey coats and took Jae. They said that they were the Volturi." Seth told us.

Wow. Bella's bad luck followed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Anything. Sadly.**

**Dear my readers,**

**I am going on hiatus! NO I am kidding! Ha if u believed me slap yourself. I WOULD NEVER. (of this moment) I just brought the VOLTURI in my story. Jae and Seth have a LONG way to go before they get a happy ever after! Lol! Now…. About something. People don't hate on Jacob. He didn't MEAN to. And I MADE him do that. I didn't want to but Jae had to become a vamp. I mean it makes the story awesomer. Please answer this question, is Jae being a vamp a good thing? If u answered yes then continue reading for all those no people OH WELL!**

Edward POV

My god! Again? Seth looked terrified.

"A little girl like shocked me. I don't know what happened but it was weird. I tried protecting her, but she just went limp in my arms. I was confused.

"Jane. Alec? Oh wow." I said quietly. I stood and so did Bella, Jasper and Alice.

"No. Alice, Bella. Stay!" Jasper and I said at the same time. Bella's lower lip jutted out and Alice acted all lovey to drive Jasper crazy.

"No Bella." I managed to say.

"Please Edward. Please?" She begged dropping her eyes like she did when she was embarassed when she was human. She knew I couldn't resist.

"Bella, please." I got out.

"Jazzy? Jazzzzzzy? Pleeeease?" Alice asked.

"Okay." We both whispered.

"Yes!" They exclaimed high fiving each other.

"Let's go pack." Alice smiled.

"Wait! Nessie?" Bella asked looking at our daughter.

"I have a idea. And you have to swear to agree to it. You to Alice." I said.

"Okay. Go." Bella said.

"Nessie can come." I started. Bella squealed happily, it was our first out of country together.

"but, remember you promised." I didn't want to say the end.

"I know I promised! What?" Bella asked tiredly.

"When we go to the Volturi you and Alice stay with Nessie at the hotel." I told them. Bella's face dropped.

"NO!" She and Alice exclaimed.

"You promised." I reminded them.

"Ugh!" Alice threw up her hands in defeat. Jasper thought, _thanks. Love Alice, I have to keep her safe._

I smiled and hugged Bella. Nessie was upstairs asleep.

"I will go wake her." Bella broke from me and walked slowly upstairs. I didn't follow her though. I heard clothes rustling in bags and her carrying Nessie downstiars. Nessie was still asleep. I kissed both of them and we went out to the car. Alice and Jasper took the front, and Bella and I got in the back. She leaned against me holding our sleeping daughter. The quiet would be nice, until Ness woke.

Alice POV

I think I am going to die. Again. Renesmee Carlie Masen-Swan-Cullen, decides that when we are ON THE PLANE she is scared of hights. Yeah, it sucks. And Edward and Jasper were sitting in the row in front of us. I sighed and leaned into Bella's side. She wrapped a arm around me as we watched Nessie munch on a bag of peanuts, sitting in Bella's lap.

"Bella," Edward called softly slipping a note through the cracks between the seats. People were falling asleep so we were passing notes. And we were trying to get Nessie to fall asleep. I took it and went back to Bella, opening it.

_When do you think Ness is going to fall asleep. –E_

_Alice, your irratated. What is wrong? –J _

_Bella?Do you want to see if I can sing Ness to sleep. –E_

_God no Edward! Please! –J _

I laughed quietly at what Jasper wrote.

I pulled out a pen.

_You sure Jasper? –A_

_Alice and Edward can switch seats… -B_

_Oh….Ness. Edward, stop thinking of killing me! Admit it or I will make Jasper, you have been annoyed with Ness at least 1 time during this flight.-A_

_Alice! –B_

_Sigh. Yes. –B_

I neatly followed Edward's folding pattern and handed the paper back. In seconds it returned.

_Very sure Alice. –J_

_Good idea Bella. Jasper? Alice? Want to? –E_

_Hat'n you. –E_

_Liar. –J_

_Stupid Empath. –E_

I stood up quickly and slapped Edward. Then I gathered my things quickly and traded seats with him. Jasper smiled and I plopped down beside him sighing.

"Mommy? Where is Aunty Alice?" Nessie started to wail.

I stared at Jasper annoyed.

"Sorry Ali." He whispered.

_Hand her over._

Somehow I was mad at Jasper so Edward handed me Nessie.

"Aunty Alice," She yawned. I let her cuddle in my chest.

"Oh Ali!" Jasper whinned.

"Sorry Jazz." I smiled. I held my neice, letting the plane ride fly by. Suddenly the plane landed and we were getting off. I carried Nessie and a purse and backpack. Bella did the same and the guys pulled 2 matching black carry ons behind them. Ness squirmed in my arms and I stopped at a bathroom. Bella took her in while I leaned against the wall and tried to zone out into a meaningless vision. Suddenly one hit me.

_Jae looking like she did before she changed was sitting in the room I was in with Edward and Bella when Edward tried killing himself. The tiles were the same, the room hadn't changed. It was still the roomy spacious room it had been. Aro was standing, Jane to his right, Alec to his left. Then Aro was sitting where Jae had been and Jae disappeared. Everyone stood back from Aro where he was. No one knew who the real Aro was. Jae adapted powers also. She stood and said to imprision the imposter. They took Aro away and she changed into a passing bystander. And she escaped. She met us on our 2__nd__ flight, catching any plane. Somehow she ran to our 2__nd__ airport, outside of Florence and was heading back into Italy. _

I sighed and went into the waiting area, Bella and the other's following. I sat down and waited for Jae to arrive. She came in quietly and I couldn't tell WHO she was until she switched. I ran up to her and grabbed her changing arm. Unknowingly I changed too. I stared at myself, a 14 year old girl.

"Jae?" I hissed.

"Who are you?" Jae asked pulling me into a corner.

"Alice! Somehow you did this!" I explained showing her my arms, which were now a deep chocolate brown. She smiled apolegetically then she changed me back.

"Oh Alice!" Jae cried hugging me.

"Newborn ow!" I muttered.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed removing her arms in a flash.

"What did you do?" I asked amazed. She touched my arm as if to demonstrate. Then she closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was me! She closed her eyes and I did too, and suddenly I was sucked into a vision.

_Jae was sitting in a Bistro, Carla's when the Volturi, Jane appeared and grabbed her. Jae was running and she changed into Alec. When Jane caught up with Jae, it was both Alec's staring back at her. She killed the real Alec, and then Jae took out Jane._

"No." I told her.

"But! It's a good idea!" Jae disagreed.

Edward, Bella and Jasper slipped through the crowd and came to us. Nessie was giggling but she stopped when she saw both of us. I pointed to Jae and said, "Jae." She smiled sheepishly.

"You are lucky we didn't tell Seth." Edward told her.

"Seth!" She exclaimed searching the crowd for Seth.

"He isn't here." I told her.

"Oh." Jea's face fell.

"Jae? Can you get us on a airplane?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Jae replied forcing a smile. She touched me first, changing me into a tall blond flight attendent. Bella and Jae were both attendents. Edward was a guy with his daughter, in first class. We managed to get them tickets to Forks. We started walking to the plane and said goodbye to Edward and Nessie.

Jae POV

Nessie did NOT want to be apart from her mother. Edward distracted her for a minute and we ran to where the other flight attendents were boarding. Nessie screamed and Edward grabbed her and ran. I boarded after showing my fake ID. Bella and Alice got on without a problem. We were told to wait by the door to greet the passengers. The plane was HUGE so I knew there would be a lot of _buongiornos. _**(Hello in Itailian)**

I stood and leaned against the opening making it look as if I was tired.

Bella nodded and crossed her legs and Alice played with her hair and nails.

I saw Edward and Nessie walking towards us.

"Mo" Nessie started but Edward rushed past us setting Nessie down in the very front, and buckling her in. He then walked back to us, for no one else had been released we had a couple minutes to chat.

"Bella? Nessie isn't going to stand 12 hours with you without getting to speak to you." Edward told her sadly.

"Jae? Would you mind changing me back for a while?" Bella asked sheepishly.

"No! I wouldn't! Sure tell me and I will." I told her. She kissed Edward and I looked away giving them privacy. Alice smiled and rolled her eyes. She kicked her brother and he grinned sarcastically. He went back to his seat. Edward and Nessie were the only ones sitting in that row, and it was 1st class too. I smiled fakely at all the people I saw. Some guys wagged their eyebrows and I wished I could snag Bella's wedding ring so they would know I was TAKEN. I sighed and smiled back. Some little kids waved and I waved back. Everyone boarded and I took my seat waiting for the plane to take flight. I waited until the pilot turned the seat belt sign off before I walked down the aisle taking orders for drinks.

"AB positvie?" I joked under my breath, when I passed Edward.

"Please?" He replied.

"Jae!" Nessie cried.

"Yeah kiddo?" I asked.

"Daddy? Milk!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Jae?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Sure!" I said, scribbling it down, though I knew I wouldn't forget.

I took all the drink orders in first class, while Bella and Alice took coach. I was with a dude who I didn't know.

I smiled at him as I got Nessie's milk.

"Warm?" I muttered, knowing fully well Edward would hear me.

"Yes." I heard.

I stuck it in the microwave and waited.

I carried it out on a cart and handed it to Nessie.

I handed Edward a can with a piece of paper in it. Bella had given it to me, and she was using me to pass notes to him.

Edward POV

Jae handed me a orange juice can. Confused I took it. I saw that it was already popped and there was no liquid inside. Only a slip of paper. I pulled it out and it a elegant hand written was Edward. I unfolded it while Nessie watched Finding Nemo.

_Edward,_

_Hi! I am SO bored. I would kill (not literally) to be with you and my baby. How is she? No caffine Edward! Give her milk, or water or juice. Alice said to tell Jae to watch out for the male steward. I love you,_

_Bella._

I smiled and pulled a pen out of my carry on.

_Bella love,_

_Of course, Nessie adores milk. ____ I will tell Jae. Maybe Jae can change you into me, and me into you. Then we can switch. ____ Maybe then I can slip into the amazing Bella Cullen's mind….. I love you more._

_Edward._

I hit the steward button and Jae flitted to my side and I handed her the can.

"Jae, watch out for the male steward, Alice told Bella to tell me." I warned her as she flitted away.

_Will do._

Jae thought. I smiled and leaned back into the seat. I wish I was human, being able to sink into the soft seats, and drift into a dreamy sleep.

Ah, I sighed. That sounded nice. Suddenly Jae came walking back to me.

In her hand was another can. There were 2 papers.

_Edward!_

_He asked me out! I am scared. Help! Anything._

_Jae._

_Edward,_

_IMPOSSIBLE, I love you SO much more._

_Bella._

I chuckled at Bella's note but waited for Jae to come back so I could tell her my idea.

_Bella, _

_Hm….. Really dear? I am sure I love you more than you do._

_Edward._

Jae scurried to my side her eyes wide. A replay of what happened filled my mind.

_Jae was slipping her note to me in the can and was about to come out out when the male steward came out. The guy smiled brightly, his blonde hair twinkling. He probably thought he was cute, but Jae knew Seth was hers._

"_Yes?" She asked in a clipped tone. She tried to move around him._

"_Hi I am Mike." The guy said smiling a million wats._

"_Uh…I have a drink for a passenger." Jae exclaimed using a little force to push him off and walk, fast back to me._

Newton! Wow. Small world. That sucks.

"We can pull it off." I assured her handing back the can. Jae nodded and scurried off.

**(a/n Having fun writing this chappy! So I am going to keep writing this one. Don't be surprised if its long. It's the WHOLE plane ride.)**

Jae POV

I took Edward's note and hurried back to find Bella, or Alice.

I stepped into the steward area and looked around.

"Looking for me?" Mike asked trying to be seductive.

"No." I replied standing on my tip toes to see if Alice was behind him.

"Look down." He crooned.

"Perv!" I pushed him and walked down his aisle to find Alice. Bella and Alice were rolling on the floor laughing.

I nudged Bella with my foot and dropped the can by her face.

"Sorry! I saw Newton!" Alice chortled.

"Hrrumph." I sighed and went back to my station. Mike was assembling a red drink.

"Hey!" He exclaimed walking to me.

"Hi." I said in a clipped tone. I walked past him and poured another drink into a cup.

"So…wannna go out when the plane lands. My next shift isn't for another 10 hours after we land." Mike said smiling. Suddenly I heard Alice's feet coming, but she couldn't run so I replied angrily.

"My _boyfriend _is on the plane." I saw Alice's hand stick out and I excused myself and walked to her.

"You could of come in." I accused her.

"Mike Newton knows me! And EDWARD!" She hissed.

"Crap." I whispered.

Alice scurried off. I thought this was what Edward meant!

I sighed and walked back into the small room. Mike was fuming and leaning against the drink compartment.

"Let's meet him then." He said, more like hissed. I sighed and walked down the aisle my mind screaming, _MIKE NEWTON THINKS YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND._

Edward chuckled when I stopped by him.

"Hey." I smiled, trying to act like his girl friend.

"Hey Jae." Edward said.

_What is your name?_

"Lance." He whispered lowly, for me.

"Edward?" Mike asked staring bug eyed at Edward.

"Who? Oh my brother? No, I am his twin. I was doing school abroad when I met Jae. We met in Italy in fact. We were going home anyway. Edward is off I think in Alaska with his wife Bella." Edward lied.

"You're TWINS?" Mike asked amazed.

"Yes." Edward replied smiling.

"But, I went to high school like 3 years ago with him. He was 17, you must be 20… but you look 17." Mike mumbled.

"I am smaller than him." Edward replied.

"You look exactly the same." Mike shot back.

"So? We are twins." Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait! Bella? In Alaska?! Cool. I should call her!" Mike smiled brightly.

"Bella, and Edward? Oh I wouldn't bother! They love each otherr so dearly. Bella even mentioned how she hated some guy, when Edward was away. She didn't want him to overreact. I think she said his name was Mike……Mike Newton! That's it! Oh what's your name?" Edward asked beaming.

Mike went pale as a ghost.

"She hates me?" He asked amazed.

"Your Mike?" Edward asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Yes." He choked out.

"Wow! What a small world!" I said trying to be snotty.

"Lancey, can we go shopping when we land?" I asked pouting.

_Doing alright?_

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Sure Jae." He smiled.

"Yay! I should call Alice though!" I exclaimed smiling innocently to Mike.

"Alice Cullen? She was hot." Mike mumbled.

I saw Edward clench his fists and I put my hand over his, trying to get him to let up and not break it.

He growled lowly and released the arm rests.

"Whose the kid?" Mike asked indicating to Nessie.

"Mine!" I exclaimed angrily. Ness was amazing.

"Yours?" Mike asked amazed.

"Yes." I replied picking up Nessie.

"Pretend I am Mommy." I whispered to her and I tickled her tummy.

"Momm"Yes." He mumbled.

"Sure Jae." He smiled.

"Yay! I should call Alice though!" I exclaimed smiling innocently to Mike.

"Alice Cullen? She was hot." Mike mumbled.

I saw Edward clench his fists and I put my hand over his, trying to get him to let up and not break it.

He growled lowly and released the arm rests.

"Whose the kid?" Mike asked indicating to Nessie.

"Mine!" I exclaimed angrily. Ness was amazing.

"Yours?" Mike asked amazed.

"Yes." I replied picking up Nessie.

"Pretend I am Mommy." I whispered to her and I tickled her tummy.

"Mommy! Stop!" Nessie laughed.

"Daddy! Save me!" Nessie squealed. Edward chuckled and took Nessie from me.

I laughed and turned to go back and ge the drink I saw Alice run and return.

I found the can and found a note for me inside. I went into the bathroom and read it.

_Jae,_

_I heard Nessie but I can't come because of Mike! What is going on? Please I heard her say Mommy stop. But I am over here!_

_Bella._

I sighed and pulled a pen out of my outfit's pocket. I scrawled on the paper,

_Bella,_

_Mike saw Edward. I am pretending Ed is my bf, and Ness is our kid. Mike noticed Ed looked the same, he is twin Lance. Sorry. Come and be Bells sis, or cuz? I don't care! Sorry bell_

_Jae._

I ran past Mike and gave Alice the can. I didn't go back and waited for Bella to return.

"Jae!" Bella exclaimed.

"What happened to Nessie!" She demanded.

"Nothing besides Mike." I assured her.

"I could kill that boy." Bella mumbled.

"And I could help." Alice winked.

**Okay so its not the whole flight. I thought about how long it'd be for u ppl so….. I totally cut it in half. I promise the next chappy soon, and it prob will have some flight in it….. but, u gotta have it. I cant even say they fell asleep so the time flew, because they cant sleep!**

**-miss. Seth. Clearwater.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything. **

**I wish I did.**

**I wished for money from the tooth fairy too, but that didn't happen. I got markers. That I already bought. The tooth fairy sucks. And so does other things in life, like not owning Twilight, or Ozark Water.**

Alice POV

Coach people are MEAN! I mean some guy thought hitting on me was, "Hey Shorty, a little young to be a flight attendant. That's alright though, I like small." I slapped him, softly, and said, "My boyfriend can beat the crap outta you." And I walked away. God! I hate these people. Another woman said, "Honey, can I have Wa-a-t-e-r?" What am I a retard? So I came back with water with oxi clean in it, and said, "The box said add water on it." And I handed it to her and walked away. She buzzed her stupid little buzzer and I went back out smiling fakely

"Honey- I asked for Wa-a-t-e-r." She said. I smiled sweetly and waited to see if we would get turbulence. _My watch read, 8:43 and I walked to the pudgy red haired women. I "slipped" and the turbulence made me splash all the water on her._

I unscrewed the top of the Ozark water bottle and sauntered out. I pulled the top off and put a cup on her table. I started to pour, then the plane jerked and I overly did it by dropping the water and falling backwards, holding onto the man behind me's chair.

I stood up and looked at my gown not meeting the women's eyes, afraid I would burst out laughing.

"My uniform!" I exclaimed and I ran off snickering. Bella stood with her hand on her hip staring at me.

"Apologize Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-Hale." She said angrily.

"Why! She thinks I am RETARDED!" I whined.

"Alice, GO!" Bella barked. I groaned but didn't comply, only going to get napkins to dry the small splatter on my outfit. Bella grabbed me, and dragged me to the opening. I didn't have time to fight so I said something that would piss Edward off, _STOP FLIRTING WITH HER! GOD BELLA SAY NO!_

I distracted myself by thinking of what the guy looked like.

Edward came and then he stepped into our compartment, to see Bella holding me by my neck and Bella fuming angry.

Edward POV

Mike and Jae had left and I was singing to Nessie so she would fall asleep. Milk does that to her. Sigh. I wish my love was here. Suddenly I heard Alice scream, _STOP FLIRTING WITH HER! GOD BELLA SAY NO!_

Someone is flirting with Bella? It is probably Newton. I gently set Nessie down and strode quickly to their attendant compartment. I saw Bella fuming angry and Alice smiling slightly, as if caught. Alice was laying on the floor, Bella holding her up by her neck.

"This is really uncomfortable…. AHAH! Wait till Jasper hears about this Bella! I can make him do things to you!" Alice threatened, but she wasn't thinking of what Jasper would do to my love.

"Bella, please, what is wrong?" I asked her fighting the urge to laugh.

"Come on Alice! It is one word!" Bella exclaimed exasperatedly.

I chuckled as I saw what Alice did. Alice didn't say sorry if she didn't want to.

"OKAY!" Alice cried yanking herself away from Bella. Now she was standing in between me and Bella. I hugged Bella and kissed her.

"Ew… Please? Do you mind?" Alice asked.

_Daddy? There is a man here giving me something! DADDY!_

Nessie screamed.

I broke away from Bella and ran at a human pace back to my seat to see Newton standing beside Nessie.

"Mike?" I asked trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

"Hey… Ed-Lance."

"Hello." I said sitting beside my daughter, straightening her hair.

"Daddy!" Nessie cried. I unbuckled her and put her on my lap.

"Did you need something?" I snapped, a little too harshly.

"What?" He stammered.

I kissed Ness's hair and glared at Mike.

"What were you giving my daughter?" I asked.

"Uh…"

_Crap! I thought MAYBE if I got the kid maybe I could bribe Jae to go out with me._

Venom filled my mouth from my hate for this boy. Bribing MY daughter FOR JAE! Ugh… I could KILL him…

"Well?" I asked angrily.

"I am better for your girl then you are! I know it. You seem to be just like your brother. You probably love your Volvo more than Jae." Mike said.

Is he implying I love my car more than Bella? I will Bella forever, I will never stop. My car will die, and I will buy another. I love Nessie and Bella more than anything in the entire world. What would I do without them?

"Really? I left EVERYTHING I had in Italy to come and stay with Jae and her family. I bet you and the wife you never will have, will meet at a party and have a one night stand, you get her pregnant and you marry her out of pity than of love." I snapped angrily. Nessie tensed, feeling my anger. She placed her palm on my arm.

It was Mike, a check mark and a X. I was by the X. Bella was too. And Alice, and Jae, and everyone Nessie knew. But Nessie was in the middle not knowing where to go. She started going to the X and I nodded. Nessie dropped her hand looking satisfied.

"I have known Jessica for a while! And it's not my fault she came onto ME!" Mike hissed angrily. I was right? Wow. That's nice.

"So is it a Mike or a Jessica?" I asked lightly.

"Both." He sneered.

My insides crumbled ever so slightly. If child birth hadn't killed Bella, I would give anything to have another child. Maybe a boy, I would love to have a boy.

"Congrats. I hope your children live happy." I told him and held Nessie tighter. Good luck Jae, if she had any less patience then me, then Newton would die. And I wouldn't mind.

Jae POV

My heart was aching. I felt like I was missing something, big. Like a arm, or a leg. I missed Seth. And his warm body close to my cold one. I felt like the world was on fire, but I loved it. I wished I could jump off this plane and fall, fall until I hit the ground. But Seth would be there to catch me. He would say, "Jae, you're like Bella. Just wait." I chuckled sadly and slid to the ground holding my knees, so I was in a ball. The feeling before I died returned. I felt like I was falling apart. My heart was tearing. A soft cry for help escaped my lips. Tears would have been falling if I was human. Suddenly I heard Alice's heals clacking as she ran quickly to me. I cried out again, and another pair of heals came. Suddenly Bella and Alice were standing over me.

"Alice." I managed to choke out without screaming.

"Jae. Jae! Calm down." Alice said crouching down to sit beside me on my left. Bella did the same on my right.

"I can't!" I choked out hysterical screams building up.

"Seth." Bella whispered. It felt like she took a knife to my heart and twisted.

I gasped at his name.

"Tell Edward to call him NOW!" Alice told Bella. Bella nodded and ran off.

She came back with Edward who was holding a cordless chunky phone.

He dialed quickly and handed me the phone. I felt retarded, acting like this. But I couldn't control it. I felt like I was dying on the inside.

"Hello?" My glorious boyfriend asked.

The pain subsided slightly.

"Seth." I breathed. He didn't speak.

The pain grew with his silence.

"Jae?" He whispered.

"Seth, it's me." I assured him, my voice growing steady as he spoke.

"Jae! I thought you were hurt! I mean…. Well! I was so scared, and.." Seth's words continued to make the pain go away.

"Seth, I am sorry. Really I am." I told him.

"Jae, I am so glad you called but where are you? And why did you call, I mean I don't mind but is something wrong?" Seth asked.

"No…. I kinda…..um… broke down." I admitted biting on my lower lip embarrassed.

"That's my fault. The imprint does that. That is why Jake is around Ness so much. He doesn't want her to hurt. And I didn't pay attention." Seth said quietly.

"Jake and Nessie?" I asked amazed. She was so little!

"Yeah." Seth said. I could picture him smiling. I wished I could see him. For a hour we talked, then we had to go around and take dinner orders.

I told him I loved him and hung up. Beef with mash potatoes, or spaghetti with meatballs, for coach, and fish with veggies, or some fancy pasta for first class was what was on the dinner menu.

I took Ness's order, purposely skipping Edward.

"Can you go get the beef from Bella. Ness loves mashed potatoes." Edward asked.

"Of course." I told him and I walked to Bella's station to snag a beef and mashed potatoes tray. Nessie gobbled all the mashed potatoes.

I served everyone and saw Mike eating a fish platter.

"Hey Jae. Wanna eat?" He asked.

"I am fine. No thanks." I told him leaning on the tray compartments.

"Come on, this fish is amazing and a lot of people asked for the pasta." He told me.

"NO! I am fine!" I said. I bet my eyes would have turned black but I blinked returning them to their blue.

"Come on!" Mike pestered.

I clenched my fist from so I didn't slap him.

"Please?" He asked trying to be seductive. That ended it. I grabbed a pasta dish and he smiled proudly. I uncapped it and dumped it on his head.

"SHUT UP." I told him angrily stomping to find someone who could calm me down. I stopped by Edward, who was laughing his head off.

"He deserved it." I told him.

"Yes." Edward agreed shaking his head.

"Daddy! Potatoes Yummy!" Nessie said lifting her spoon to eat more potatoes.

"Remind me to make her a mash potatoes birthday cake." I told him smiling.

"She would be the only one who could eat it." He reminded me.

"Ha. Right." I rolled my eyes and took a piece of beef from her plate without her noticing.

"I dare you to eat this." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and took it and popped it in his mouth. He gagged at the taste, of dirt, but managed to swallow it.

"Excuse me." He smirked walking to the bathroom. Well there goes the piece of beef. I smiled to myself and took Edward's chair and smiled at Nessie as she spooned more mash potatoes in her mouth. Then she grabbed the piece of chocolate cake and ate it smiling.

"Hey cutie!" I told her.

"Where did Daddy go?" She asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"You want some?" She asked handing me a piece of beef on a fork.

"You eat your food kiddo." I told her smiling.

"Okay." Nessie said, and she angled her fork so she could eat it.

I smiled. I wished I had that potential for Seth. He would be great with kids. I sighed and watched Nessie with loving eyes.

"Rosalie wished that too." Edward said softly from behind me. I jumped up, letting him have his seat back.

He sat, smiling with pity. Pity I didn't want.

"Who changed me?" I asked. I didn't know. Or remember. Edward winced.

"Alice. Seth asked me to do it, but before I bit you he asked Alice do it." Edward said.

I was glad Alice did it. I was close to Alice. And Bella. But for some reason, I believed asking Bella to do it was wrong. I mean, they don't talk about each other's human life, only hers. Maybe she is the youngest.

"Yes. She is." Edward smiled.

"Then Alice was a good choice." I stated.

"Alice always is." Edward smiled.

I kissed Nessie's forhead and grabbed her finished tray. Nessie yawned and leaned on her dad. I watched as he lifted her effortlessly and set her on his lap. She yawned and snuggled in his lap. I smiled, for they were so cute. I got a idea, but started to sing So what by Pink so it would be a surprise.

I hurried to find Bella, and whispered lowly, even though I knew Edward could hear, "Block your mind." "Bella open yours." Alice saw my plan! I touched Bella and turned her into a girl Alice showed me. Lauren I think her name was. Bella smiled and hugged me.

"I can do this." She said, her voice altered from the beautiful bells to a nasal ugly voice.

She sauntered out and I laughed.

"She looks terrible." I said. Bella looked, smelled, talked, thought, like this Lauren girl. We watched, waiting to see Edward's reaction.

Bella POV

This idea was amazing. I looked like that skank Lauren. Same fake blond hair, thoughts, and everything. My thoughts kept thinking how cute every guy was that I passed. I was in there, but Jae's power was amazing.

"Hi!" I exclaimed stopping by Edward.

"Lauren?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed standing beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, obviously uncomfortable. I am so screwed when he finds out.

"Mike brought me along!" I exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Oh." He stated.

"Edward, you don't look A BIT different." I purred, using Lauren's failure of a seductive voice.

"You either…." He trailed off. My eyes were gold now, thanks to Jae, instead of Lauren's nasty color. This was a joke, and he would laugh…

"SO! Guess what!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked hesitantly.

"After graduation, I met this girl here in Italy! She was SO nice, and I thought she was related to you! Her eyes looked EXACTLY the same." I told him. I let my mind picture Tanya. He cringed and I pretended not to notice.

"She said she knew you to! She said, that you dumped Bella, I don't blame you, for her! Isn't that great? I mean, you even had a kid! But Tanya told me, that she was tired of you! She had Bella's wedding ring, you gave to her, and she gave it to me, saying you were MINE now!" I squealed happily.

"What about Bella?" He asked without emotion.

"Who cares about that skank?" I asked shrugging.

"She is my wife." He said angrily.

I held out my hand, showing off his mother's ring.

"Not uh!" I said happily.

"THEN, she told me I could have you FOREVER but I had to endure a TERRIBLE pain for 3 days. But I wanted you WAY more, so she bit me. IT hurt, a lot but now, I am a vampire!" I whispered in his ear. He went stiff.

"Tanya changed you?" He asked stiffly.

"YEAH!" I squealed then I kissed him.

He was frozen with shock.

I skipped away smiling to myself. I found Jae and started to sing Not meant to be, by Theory of a Deadman **(listen to it if you haven't already.)**

Jae touched me and I blocked my mind. I smiled at them then gave Alice my ring to keep safe. I turned and went back to Edward.

"Edward." I said.

"Bella!" He said. He didn't move though, for Nessie was on his lap.

"Edward, I saw LAUREN, skipping around with OUR wedding ring." I accused, pretending to be angry.

"What? I thought you were wearing it?!" He exclaimed.

"You gave it to her, is what she said." I said angrily.

"WHY? Why would I love?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know!" I said throwing my hands up. I kissed Nessie and stood.

"I have some passengers to attend to." I tried to stay mad and so far it was working.

"Oh, Bella?" Edward said with a smirk on his face. I turned from walking away.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Tell Alice to give you back my mother's ring before she sells it and buys a more modern one." My mouth dropped open and I stormed away.

He knew?! HE KNEW!?!?! Wait….. I can make this work.

Alice was smiling evilly when I returned, she knew my plan, but was hiding it from Edward, with the help of my shield. I stayed the same. Alice did too, and Jae stayed the same. Who changed? Jasper. He had been hiding the whole time, as a passenger. I bet even Edward forgot about him. **(I did too until this moment came and I needed him…)**

Jasper came out and Jae touched him. We walked out, Jae following me, Alice leading and a pissed off "Lauren" behind us.

"Care to explain?" I snapped at him, trying not to laugh. Edward was dumbstruck. He knew we weren't playing a trick on him.

"Eddie!" Lauren edged her way through us and kissed Edward's cheek. Aw, poor Jasper. I would have to ask Alice to make it up to him for getting SO into character.

**Instead of saying Lauren, I am going to say Jasper.**

"Lauren! Get off of my husband." I hissed.

"Bellsie! I am a vampire thingy TOO! So I am NOT scared of you!" Jasper smirked.

Edward placed Nessie on her seat and buckled her in and he stood.

"Okay, Lauren I don't know WHY you stole my wife BELLA's wedding ring, but I want it back Right NOW." Edward said.

Jasper giggled. She held her hand up high where the ring was.

"LAUREN!" I hissed angrily.

"Yes Bellsie?" Jasper asked, mockingly.

"GIVE ME MY WEDDING RING!" I yelled and I launched myself at her.

Okay, not technically launched because I wanted my baby to sleep so I grabbed Jasper's hair and pulled her to the side. I grabbed her hand but Jasper hit me.

"UGH!" I moaned angrily. I kicked Jasper's leg and as he fell I snagged the ring.

"GIMME MY RING!" Jasper whined.

"MY." I said and I kicked his leg. Jasper moaned again and laid against the chair.

"I thought Lauren was a vampire?" Edward whispered

"She isn't very good in combat." I sneered.

"So you think!" Jasper yelled and he grabbed my leg and threw me at Edward, who caught me. I jumped out of his arms and took a stance. We weren't even loud. Mike was asleep and so were the other first class passengers.

"I WANT MY RING EDDIE-POO!" Jasper half screamed half mumbled. After Jasper said it, he realized his mistake.

Crap. Only Jasper and Emmett called Edward that.

It clicked and Edward's face twisted angrily as he stared down Jasper. I grabbed Jasper by his neck and ran back to my station followed by a giggling Alice, and a amazed Jae.

"He is coming in 30 seconds." Alice warned. I waited until 29, when I could hear him and grabbed Jasper and flew to Jae's side of the plane.

I hope I don't die…

Edward POV

Okay, where is Bella? Where is JASPER? I bet he could feel the anger radiating off of me.

Good, maybe I can drive him mad! HE KISSED ME! UGH! I heard Mike dreams…

_Jae was MINE! I have her whenever I want…. Edward, Lance both wish they could have her…_

I slipped out of his mind, disgusted. I then realized. Jae's station, was where they were. I ran as fast as possible, and saw "Lauren" sleeping. Sleeping? What the? Then I spun around and saw 2 figures disappear. MAN! They can change into anything. I stalked through the aisles, anger boiling inside me.

"Calm down Junior, don't do anything rash." A old man in coach told me as I walked past him. I shrugged it off. WAIT! Jasper! I whipped around to see the old man gone and a note there saying,

_Eddie Poo,_

_Pay more attention kid! I practically TOLD you it was me….When you find us, we can't run. It's the rules. The other rules,_

_Do not change into Edward. _

_You cannot tell Edward who you are. He has to find JAE to know. _

_JAE is the only one who can change people. Once found Jae cannot change again, and we are stuck as what we were when she got caught._

_This isn't hide in go seek, you have to CATCH us to get us. No I SEE YOU thing._

_Jasper cannot confuse Edward. As much as he would like to._

_Bella cannot seduce Edward so she can win._

_Alice cannot change her future around, so Edward catches others, but not her._

_Edward cannot run. ____ (this means WE WIN)_

_Winner Gets….. TO KILL NEWTON! (kidding)_

_Winner gets to…. Make everyone else their slave for 1 day of their choice. Not all players have to be slaves on same day._

_Losers have to ALSO-_

_If Bella- go shopping with Alice for Labor Day Weekend (____ yay?) _

_If Jae-tell her mom about Seth, and her love._

_If Jasper-sits by Emmett and Rosalie's room every night but cannot see Alice._

_If Alice- Edward and Bella burn all her clothes. Jae keeps her credit cards. Jasper gets her car. (why is everyone ganging up on me?)_

_If Edward- has to kiss the REAL LAUREN and tell her he likes her more than Bella, and burn all his CD's and Piano. (HA EDWARD)_

_Good luck Edward,_

_Jasper, Alice, Jae, Bella_

Oh god. Please! I am begging not to do this… if I lose… well, I will, I have to do THAT? Ugh. I saw out of the corner of my eye a sleeping figure twitch, and smile. I grabbed their arm, and their eyes flew open.

"What?" They asked.

I ignored them, only towing them behind me. I saw Newton was himself again. In my seat I saw 2 Nessie's. One was hiding under the chair the other asleep. I grabbed the one underneath the seat angrily.

"Daddy?" Nessie asked.

I ignored her. I waited until I saw something else. A flight attendant. I thought there were only 4? I grabbed her too. 3 down. Jae, Bella, Jasper and Alice, one of them still out there.

"I won!" A voice said, I looked up and a small girl, about Nessie's age jumped out from the overhead bin. The other three sighed. The fake Nessie pouted, and the flight attendant, who was Jae changed everyone back. The fake Nessie was Alice, Bella was the girl ,and the sleeping person was Jasper.

"I won!" Bella exclaimed.

"My clothes!" Moaned Alice.

"I won't I SWEAR." Bella assured her. Alice sighed in relief.

MY. PIANO. WAS. GOING. TO. BE. BURNT? Alice chuckled. Fuming I turned to Bella.

"I was sad Edward. I love your piano playing. I can get Alice to buy all that stuff back for you. I wish Emmett was here, I would love to boss him around for a day." Smiled Bella.

"EMMET! ROSALIE! OH sweet DEAR LORD!" Jasper groaned.

Jae smiled then her eyes went wide.

"My mother will kill me." She whispered.

"Good luck." Alice said.

We landed.

Jae POV

My mother is going to kill me. I watched as Edward's piano burned, his CD's being thrown in by Alice. Carlisle started the fire, and Emmett destroyed everything Bella told him to. Well she never told him to destroy anything, but he found the letter. We decided half of Alice's things went to good will. Alice dry sobbed but it went. I laughed as Emmett and Rosalie did their thing and Jasper sat outside the door. Alice was hiding so Jasper wouldn't find her. That was yesterday. Today was my day. Oh god…

Emmett came in and said, "Payback." He was holding my old phone. I dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Hello?" My mother's voice said.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"JAE! JAE! JAE KATHERINE YUEN!" Mom screamed. I sighed.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" She screamed.

"Mom…. I am with someone." I said carefully.

"WHO? A FRIEND? Jae? Who is your friend? Can I meet her? Now?" Mom asked angrily.

"Mom…. It's a boy." I whispered.

Silence. Then.

"WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH A BOY JAE KATHERINE THEY ONLY WANT TO GET INSIDE-" I cut her off.

"We are going to get married." WHY DID I SAY THAT? MY GOD! I HAVE A DEATH WISH.

No silence.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Mom screamed.

"Mom, I love him." I told her.

"Only a skanky girl gets married at 16! I DO NOT GET MARRIED AT 16 AND NEITHER ARE YOU!" Mom screamed.

Skanky girl. Tears should be forming. They weren't though.

"Mom? Just because I found love, that you didn't doesn't mean you should ruin this for me." I said quietly, promising I wouldn't yell.

"JAE! You always had dreams! Of getting married and having kids! Your father encouraged those dreams! Now at 16 you want to pursue THAT! I had a husband JAE! And what drove him away? A little girl! Named Jae."

**The next chappy will be in Ms. Yuen's POV and it will explain A TON! Okay HUGS AND KISSES  
Miss. Seth. Clearwater.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay SORRY! Mrs. Yuen has to be a COMPLETE idiot, it just makes me want to slap her, and I like describing their suckishness! Okay well here it iS! By the way…… MEG SYDNEY!!!!! HI!!!!! You people rock if you are reading this! Review Review REVIEW!!! Hugs and Kisses!  
**

Ms. Yuen

I remember the day Klien left.

_I bounced slightly as I walked, trying to lull the stupid baby to sleep. Abortion? NO! Mother said Abortion was wrong. I didn't want the little monstor! Adoption? NO! I can't because Mother won't allow it. I am 18 for God's sake, and I didn't mean to, honestly, to get pregnat! It was a party, I was drunk, and Klien was my boyfriend. I groaned and kept reminding myself, that I can't throw a real baby at a wall, like I can with a simulation. It cried and shrieked, Klien's eyes perfectly replicated on the kid's face. Klien came in with a suitcase packed. _

"_Yuen?" He had always called me by my last name. We weren't married. Klien Evergreen wouldn't marry me, because of the stupid baby._

"_Klien! Honey! Dear, the baby won't stop crying can you try getting her to sleep." I begged trying to hand the shrieking child off to my love._

"_Kathyrn, I…I can't do this anymore." Klien admitted._

"_What?" Rejection washed over me but I pushed it aside._

"_I-I don't love you Kathyrn. I really don't. I stayed only because of the kid. I don't want to keep pretending Kathyrn. I-I didn't want to marry. I-I only thought it would be for High School. But, I didn't mean to get you pregnat. I-I can't support us Kathyrn. I-I am leaving." Klien said and he turned to leave. I dropped the baby on the couch, not caring about it._

"_NO! Klien, I LOVE you!" I screamed throwing myself at him. _

"_But, Kathyrn, I don't." Klien broke away and started for the door._

_I screamed the one thing I knew that would make him stay, "I AM PREGNAT! That is why I am so MOODY!" I screamed begging this to work._

"_KATHYRN! I DON'T WANT TO STAY!" Klien practically screamed._

"_But OUR baby NEEDS YOU!" I cried the tears flowing. The devil child screamed._

_I growled fiercly at it, but it only cried harder._

"_Kathyrn, I hope you have a good life." Klien whispered. _

"_NO!" I screamed. I took a drastic measure to keep him. Klien, as much as he didn't love me, loved what WE created. _

_I picked up the squirming baby and held it high in the air._

"_Leave, and I drop it." I threatened. Klien's eyes went huge. _

_He sighed and dropped the suit case. He took the baby from me and it stopped crying._

"_I will put it in it's bed." I told Klien taking the baby and going to the "nursery" if you could call a bed in a room with toys that._

_I set it down, and heard a slam. It didn't wake but I went to investigate._

_On the kitchen counter was a note, _

_Kathyrn,_

_I never did love you. I only loved the baby. I am going to become a surgeon, and maybe find love. Real love. We never had love Kathyrn, stop trying to make yourself believe that. We had drunken love, and it wasn't even that great. I know you haven't named the baby, but I know it's a girl. And her name is going to be Jae. Jae, is going to be her name. No more it, and the monstor. Let her grow up, and have kids, and get married. Let her be happy. She deserves a man in her life, because I couldn't be there. We created her Kathyrn and as much as I don't want to admit it, she is beautiful. Don't take it out on Jae that I left. Without Jae, I would have left after that night. I know I was popular in High School. I didn't want to be known as the father of Kathyrn's kid. I am not him Kathyrn. You are. I have heard what the other guys say about you. Did you want to get pregnat? Did you want to see which baby would look the best? Because, love, is so much more than what we never think I am making his up don't you. The warm feeling that makes everything tingle, when you see that one person. You want to do anything to please them, and make them happy for eternity. Kathyrn you might think I am making this up but I am not. I am in love. And still is. She knew about you Kathyrn. She understood why I waited. She wanted what you had. She wanted to make what we made out of drunken "Love." And I am going to give it to her, Kathryn. I am sorry if you hate me forever but I am in love with her. _

_Forever,_

_Klien._

Jae POV

She did not just say that.

I was a mistake. She never wanted me.

"JAE! YOU STUPID GIRL! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED! AT 16! I HAD THE DIGNITY TO HAVE YOU AT 18, AND IT WAS TERRIBLE!" Mom shouted. I only listened to the words, not letting them get to me. I let myself morph and hung up. I changed into old Jae, no beauty no anything. Same limp hair, and dead eyes. I ran to my house to see my mother throwing things around. I knocked on the door.

I saw a pictures shattered on the ground.

Mom answered and she grabbed my hair. She pulled, me and I let her knowing she was supposed to be stronger than me.

She threw me on the couch, her eyes puffy and red, her hair a tangled mess.

"Call him. NOW! Dump him. NOW!" Mom shrieked.

I knew this was a LOW blow but I said it, I had to get her to do this.

"I am pregnat. He is marrying me. I LOVE him." I told her icily.

"I WAS pregnat ,I WAS NEVER married, and I HATE you! You RUINED everything!" Mom shrieked grabbing a glass bottle and coming at me. I jumped up and ran, at a human pace to my room.

"JAE KATHERINE!" Mom shrieked.

"Why did Dad leave?" I asked.

"You ARE NOT Marrying!" She commanded.

"NINE MONTHS PREGNAT!" I screamed.

Mom shrieked angrily, and threw herself at my locked door.

"YOU PROBABLY GOT DRUNK! I WOULD EXPECT THAT FROM MY SKANK OF A DAUGHTER!" Mom screamed. If I could cry tears would be flowing right now. I ran to my window and threw it open and jumped out.

I heard my Mom grunt as she broke the door. I ran, flying as I sped away from my house, trying to find hope. I ran until I saw a wall of wolves. I slowed completely, still looking like old Jae. I imagined tear lines running down my face. I stumbled on the pack and a russet brown wolf came to me, and scampered away. A boy returned, Jacob, sneering.

"Jae? Yuen? Going where?" He asked.

"Um…Nonya!" I said. I sounded like old Jae too.

"Thought I hurt you bad, sorry. Good Cullen was there to fix ya." Jake said.

"Yeah sure." I tried to view my options, trying to find a way to escape.

"Why ya so antsy, Jae?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing really." I lied smoothly. I closed my eyes and heard Jacob yell when I spun on my heel. I jogged away, going fast for a human. I sprinted farther until I was nearing the woods. I heard the wolves coming and I morphed into a tree.

Stupid I know. All were human now, and they stopped, searching the area.

"Why did she run?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." Another replied.

"I can smell her." Someone pipped.

"Go." Jacob said. I closed my eyes and thought I was a bird. Behind Jacob I changed and took flight. He saw me and stared but I continued flying towards the Cullen's house. Then I heard him underneath me. I stopped and he continued and I morphed mid air into myself. I fell the hight and landed on my feet.

"What are you?" Jacob asked coming up behind me. I darted away, not letting them catch me. I kept forgetting I wasn't allowed her. Vampire rules and what not, but I continued running.

"VAMPIRE!" I heard him yell.

I saw wolves all around me, but I was semi-newborn, so I pushed myself farther until I saw the boundry line. I saw a sandy wolf on the other side. It must be Seth.

"SETH GET HER!" Jacob yelled. Seth went ridgid. I knew something was wrong and I couldn't take the chance. I ran around him, while the others stopped at the boundry line, I heard Seth following me.

Then I was tackled to the ground.

Seth POV

Vampire! I heard Jacob yell. I ran, phasing as I went to the treaty line to see all the wolves pusuing a small fast figure. Alice? Oh no. The awful truth dawned on me. Jae! As she approached Jacob's order rang through me, making my knees buckle.

"GET HER!" It roared. I couldn't hurt her. I loved her. But Jacob's commands continued. When she crossed the line, my mind lost, and my body chased her. Jae looked startled but she slowed, I don't know why.

"SPRING!" Jacob's mind screamed. I knew he could see me. I shot forward tackling her.

Jae stared at me, then she disappeared. I didn't see her, but I phased and ran back to the house, panting. I was ashamed! What had I done! I attacked my IMPRINT! Angry I pushed myself farther until the Cullen Manor came into view.

"Jae!" I called. The vampire came out of the house, limping. Oh god, I did that.

"Jae, I am so sorry. Jake," I tried to continue but she cut me off, her voice, not even angry, but understanding.

"I didn't listen to them. I went into La Push. It is only obvious they would attack. I had to see my mother, but I know now that it was wrong. I don't know if I can go back, and tell them what happened. They will be mad Seth. I wasn't supposed to be bitten. I know. But you gave them your permission, and that is more important than Jake's or Sam's." Jae smiled hesitantly then ran to me hugging me. Her strength didn't bother me, she was holding herself back.

"Did I hurt you?" I demanded.

"Only a scratch on my leg. I was acting when I walked out. It hurt for a second but I could still run. I came back home to see if it was anything major. Everyone understood Seth. Nessie is awake, and demanding for her second favorite werewolf." Jae told me smiling. Her eyes were a gold, she had said she liked it more than blue. I didn't care. I didn't see Jae's looks when I looked at her. When I first saw her, I thought I saw into her heart, seeing all the love and compassion she has. I chuckled and followed her into the house. Nessie was frowning at a coloring book.

"JAKE! SETH!" She screamed. She picked up a crayon and threw it at the wall. It left a small red mark on the white wall then crumbled to the floor. Nessie picked up the green and threw it, making a bunch of colored dots on the wall, 3 feet away. She screamed again, angrily and threw the coloring book.

I decided to intervene.

"Nessie?" I whispered.

"SETH!" She screamed launching herself at me. Edward and Esme walked in.

"Hello Seth." Esme smiled warmly. She was a motherly figure, one Jae needed.

"Seth." Edward nodded to me.

"Hey." I replied setting Nessie on the ground. Her eyes went huge when she saw Esme and Edward. Gracefully she ran upstairs.

"Why did she run?" Edward asked.

Oh yeah, he couldn't read her mind…. He might be mad.

He searched the room, as did Esme. Their eyes landed on the part of the wall covered with crayon markings and broken crayons.

"Oh, Nessie." Sighed Esme as she disappeared to find some paint.

"Nessie!" Edward yelled.

"I am hidding Daddy!" We heard Nessie scream back.

"Help?" Edward mouthed. Jae nodded enthusiastically. I shrugged and went to the stairs.

I climbed up, Jae and Edward following me. I took Jasper and Alice's room, Edward took his and Bella's and Jae took the bathroom. No one wanted to go into the mystery of Emmet and Rosalie's room. Alice and Jasper's room was obviously done by Alice. There was a makeup table beside the large lavendar bed.

"Nessie?" I called. I hoped the little girl would reply. Nothing. I searched under the bed, and in Alice's huge closet. I didn't think we could find Nessie if she was hiding in there. I shook my head in disbelief. Alice had WAY to many clothes, and didn't Emmett give HALF away. Wow. I exited the room, closing the door behind me.

Edward was mad, and I didn't get it. I mean the kid was 5! She does stupid things, you just gotta tell her no, not ground her till she's 30. Edward laughed at my thoughts. I just shrugged and went to find Jae. She was sitting on the sink counter swinging her legs.

"Nessie I can see you." Jae said.

Suddenly I saw Nessie poke her head out from underneath the linen closet.

She disappeared, and Edward came in.

"Renesmee!" Edward went over to the linen closet and pulled his squirming daughter out.

"Daddy! I didn't _mean_ to! The crayons did it!" Nessie complained.

Edward chuckled, as did I.

Nessie pouted and her lower lip jutted out.

"Daddy! Where is Mommy?" Nessie's lip quivered. Edward's eyes went wide.

"She-She is almost home sweetie." Edward reassured her. The whole crayon fiasco was gone. Nessie did have him wrapped around her little fingers. He hated to see her cry.

I almost burst out laughing as Ness let tears out, and the look on Edward's face was priceless. Edward shot me a desperate look, and I threw my arms up, to go find a phone.

I went through Edward's contact list, Alice, Bella! I clicked and brought the phone to my ear.

When the ringing stopped I said, "It's Seth, don't say anything you will regret." I told her. I heard her chuckle.

"Thanks, you might have heard something disturbing." She said.

"Oh, Nessie misses you." I told her.

"Okay." Bella sighed and she hung up. I went downstairs, where I could hear Edward talking to Nessie.

"Daddy? Mommy left!" Nessie wailed.

"No baby, no she didn't." Edward told her immediately.

"Mommy!" Nessie screamed.

Bella came running in frowning.

"Nessie." She sighed. She took the wiggling toddler out of Edward's arms.

"Mommy! Where did you go?" Nessie demanded.

"I went hunting." Bella told her smiling sadly. Longingly, almost, for to be hunting again.

"Why?" Nessie asked, although she already knew.

"Because Mommy needed to." Bella sighed. I hated when my Mom gave me that answer. I mean, it never answered the question. I sighed and went to find Jae.

"Jae?" I called walking upstairs. I saw Jae sprawled out on Alice's bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Jae!" I said brightly jogging over to her.

Her hair was splayed out on the bed.

"Hey Seth." She replied putting the magazine down and smiling.

Suddenly I had a idea! After seeing her face, I knew. She wouldn't age, and I probably wouldn't either for a while. We loved each other. **(okay I KNOW they are young, but WHATEV! My story, MY TWISTEDNESS)**

I want to marry Jae Yuen, and make her Jae Clearwater, the girl I am madly in love with.

**Okay, I THINK writing a wedding chap will be fun!!!! I hope my story is AMAZING! And not a bore…. I wonder if people actually READ the author notes, if so…. HI ALEX!!! You are AMAZING! SYDNEY! If you are reading this… MEG you better be reading this….:) Anyways, next chap coming up!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I don't own Twilight, but I HAVE A CRAZY TEACHER!!!! Okay, that's not GOOD but………………….. I don't know, how there is a up side….. Well here is a chapter.**

Alice POV  
OH MY GOODNESS! JAE! SETH! I saw it SO clearly! I squealed and Jasper came running. Oh how I love my husband! His golden locks swayed with the light breeze, his icy eyes asking for a explanation.

"Jae, Seth!" I managed to squeal in delight before turning and running home. Rosalie saw me and followed.

"Alice, what?" Rose asked.

"Jae! Seth! Marry!" I told her. Rose's eyes were wide, but she nodded. I started to sing Womanizer as I came into Edward's "hearing" range. Rose nodded. I burst into the house and I grabbed Bella. Bella gave Nessie to a startled Edward, and I dragged Bella to my room. I turned to Bella.

"Do it." She shrugged and blocked our minds.

I motioned them to follow me and I jumped out the window. I took off running. I could hear everyone following, Jae silently, Seth bounding.

I stopped in a small clearing.

"Seth!" I squealed.

"Oh….you saw?" He guessed.

Actually, no. I was watching for Bella and I saw her buying wedding gifts, for Jae and Seth.

"No….Bella was buying a gift." I told them. Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Does everyone know what is going on beside me?" Jae asked.

"And me." Bella added smirking. I handed Seth a box I picked up for him. I knew it was the one, I saw Jae's mother yelling at her when she saw it.

"What?" Jae started but I grabbed Rose and Bella and we fled.

Jae POV

Seth turned to me, looking ecstatic.

"Jae, I love you. I want to spend forever with you. I know we are young, but you aren't getting any older, and I won't either for a while. Jae, will you marry me?" Oh my god, the ring was beautiful, a single diamond nestled in between 2 rubies. Only one thing besides YES was pounding through my mind.

My mother will shoot me.

**(too nice to end it here****)**

I smiled hugely, my mother out of my mind.

"YES!" I screamed throwing myself at him. I knocked him to the ground and hugged his body. The warmth didn't bother me, nor did the smell.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I replied. I helped him up and Rose, Alice, and Bella returned grinning.

"Congrats!" They all said. I nodded and enveloped them all in a hug.

"Alice, Rose, Bella? Please do my wedding." I begged them. Bella grinned, Rose smiled as a yes, and Alice was….bouncing?

"Of course." They all agreed. Bella examined my ring and smiled.

"So pretty Jae." She commented.

I nodded.

"Oh! Wedding dates!" Alice exclaimed.

"For MY wedding, this went on for EVER." Bella rolled her eyes.

"And HOW amazing was it Bella?" Alice accused, her hands on her hips, her eyes daring Bella to lie.

"Fine you got me there Pixie, it was amazing." Bella sighed and Alice smiled triumphantly.

"I know! We have to keep this from the guys. Bella, NO caving! Block our minds UNTIL I tell you not to. Edward is at home dealing with a screaming Nessie. We should go back." Alice said. I stared at my finger sadly, and the ring disappeared. I touched where it should be and I could feel the rock underneath my fingers. I smiled and followed the other's home. I saw Edward coloring with Nessie, and old tear stains down her cheeks. I couldn't wait until I was married to Seth Clearwater.

Bella POV  
Jae's ring was perfect. For her. If it was me, it wouldn't suit me. Edward's old fashioned ring, suited me perfectly. Jae's ring was beautiful though. I saw Edward coloring with Nessie and I said hi. I saw Jasper and Emmett playing Halo. Esme was in the kitchen. Carlisle was probably in his study.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. Then his brow furrowed as he stared at us.

"What are you up to?" He asked accusingly.

"Nothing!" I swore.

"Bella, you are still a terrible liar." Edward reminded me.

"But I am not!" I told him throwing my hands up for emphasis. Edward seemed to buy it.

I smiled and pecked his cheek before running upstairs with Alice, Jae, and Rosalie. Seth had to go back to La Push for some werewolf business. According to Alice Edward was coming up in 3 minutes to "steal" me. So we made a run for it, jumping out of Alice's window and darting into the forest. I could hear Edward following us so I curved towards La Push. Jae being Seth's imprint was allowed whenever, and she could bring anyone. We ran across and Edward stopped staring after us angrily. Jae changed herself into a normal human and we continued to run. We stopped at her house and Jae smiled wickedly. She pulled a blade of grass and set it on the street. She touched it and it morphed into her golden Honda. I smiled. That was cool. I nodded to her and we went to her room.

"Alice?" I turned to Alice and she held up a finger signaling me to wait. I watched as her eyes glazed over then she smiled.

"2 hours." Alice said. We nodded and all of us went to Jae's room. I slipped in and sat on Jae's bed letting the mattress sink under my weight.

Alice ran to the computer and typed ferociously. Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen-Hale was on a mission to give Jae the best wedding ever.

Alice POV

1 AMAZING wedding dress, decorations and jewelry shopping later Jae sighed.

"Bella, how long did yours take?" Jae asked.

"FOREVER! But it was amazing Jae, really, and truly amazing." Bella told her. I smirked and rapidly checked for shoes, annoyed with the computer's slow Internet. Suddenly I lapsed into a vision.

"_Mrs. Yuen, you don't need to be here, you can head on home." Mrs. Yuen came home and saw Jae._

Crap. I turned to tell them, bookmarking the page when I heard the front door open and close, and running footsteps come to the Jae's door swinging it open before I could finish explain what was happening.

"JAE!" Mrs. Yuen screamed. Jae shrunk back nearing her bed, to sit by Bella. Rosalie went over to Bella and I flitted to her side.

Jae smiled sadly.

"Mom, these are my friends, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice." Jae said.

"FRIENDS?" Mrs. Yuen demanded. She nodded. Mrs. Yuen looked at Bella's hand.

"Married, Pregnant no doubt." Mrs. Yuen sniffed. Bella's eyes got wide with hurt. She looked at me.

"Poor, no guess, look at that hair and ripped jeans, so terrible, poor child." Mrs. Yuen had her snooty little nose HIGH in the air. Oh no, she better not say what I think she will to Rose.

"What a ska-" She started but Rosalie leaped at her. I grabbed her, taking us three down.

"SAY IT I DARE YOU!" Rosalie screamed in the women's face.

"Face the truth, BOYS aren't everything! My Jae-" Mrs. Yuen said, but Jae cut her off.

"Perfect? Hey Mom? Bella and I are both getting married. Are we BOTH pregnant?" Jae asked angrily venom dripping in her words.

"Jae…. Give me the ring." Mrs. Yuen said in a clipped tone.

"IT'S MINE! I WANT IT!" Jae screamed angrily. I pulled Rose off the women and we returned to a fuming Bella.

"GIVE ME THE RING!" Mrs. Yuen screamed launching herself at Jae. Jae caught her mom and fell backwards. I never knew Mrs. Yuen could do that.

"JAE! DON'T BE LIKE THAT BLOND GIRL!" Mrs. Yuen screamed.

Jae pushed her mother off her and screamed angrily, "I LOVE HIM AND I KNOW HE LOVES ME UNLIKE YOU AND MY DAD!" Jae screamed. Crap…. That wasn't the smartest thing to say Jae…

Suddenly there was a fire in her eyes and she grabbed Jae's ring and threw it. Jae screamed launching herself at Mrs. Yuen. I slipped in a vision. Jae killed her mother. Terrified I ran towards the boarder where Edward was.

"Get Seth! Come! Jae needs you! NOW!" I yelled then I spun around, hearing Edward behind me. I jumped in Jae's window to see her mother pulling Jae by her hair and Rosalie was hissing. Bella was fuming and about to leap when Edward jumped in after me, tackling Bella.

Bella POV

Alice left to go find Edward I think.

"You ARE NOT MARRYING ANYONE! YOU ARE NOT!" Mrs. Yuen screamed.

Rosalie was really mad and controlling herself, so she didn't kill Mrs. Yuen.

"When is your friend due Jae? Trying to be like her?" Mrs. Yuen sneered grabbing Jae by her hair. My eyes went wide and I growled sinking in a crouch. I was about to leap, when suddenly I fell, a hard rock form caging me to the ground. I growled at the thing, not bothering to see what is was. I threw it off me, but it grabbed my arms and a familiar chuckle sounded in my ear, momentarily distracting me from my anger.

"Now Bella wouldn't that look odd, a 17 year old male being thrown across the room by a 18 year old female?" He chuckled.

"Get off Edward." I hissed seeing nothing but red. Looking alarmed he restrained my arms. I wish I was still a newborn, and able to throw my amazingly perfect husband off me, also annoying husband. I love him but can I KILL her already! No one likes her! UGH! Annoyed I flipped over so he was under me.

"Here now?" Edward joked. I pulled his arms off me and darted downstairs to see Rosalie, Jae and Alice screaming at Mrs. Yuen who seemed to be holding up by herself pretty well. Suddenly the door flew open and Seth ran in screaming, "GUYS! GUYS! JAE RUN!" But there wasn't enough time. A man with shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, contacts, but red underneath came in. A vampire.

"Klien?" Mrs. Yuen said disbelievingly.

"Dad." Jae whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**What does Klien want?? Does he want Jae? Does he hate Jae? Will Mrs. Yuen (Kathyrn) die? Or become a vamp? TELL ME!.... Any way, I wish I owned Twilight. For Christmas I asked my parents if I could own Twilight. My dad gave me the book and said, "You already do." Doesn't that suck?**

Jae POV

It had to be my dad. The way he looked, it just seemed like it.

"Jae…..Jae…..JAE! KATHYRN!" Klien roared turning to Mom. Seth's eyes went to my hand and I jogged to my room to search for the ring. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella came with me all of us searching. I tried to find it, and I wished I could cry. My mother lost my ENGAGEMENT ring! I threw my lamp at the wall, and it shattered.

"Jae…." Alice stared at me wide eyed, indicating that I needed to CALM down, and be more human. Suddenly I heard footsteps and Seth, and Klien were at my door.

"Jae, Klien would like to talk to you." Seth said quietly.

Alice lapsed into a vision and growled softly.

"No way, Klien." She hissed taking a protective crouch in front of me, Rose and Bella sinking down baring their teeth. Seth joined us and Klien smiled then Alice screamed. She stood and ran at a human pace out. Bella gasped then I knew she blocked my mind, hers exposed. Bella sank to her knees and Rosalie dragged her out.

"What is going on?" Seth asked putting me behind me, pretending I was human.

"Ah…. Werewolf. Go." Klien ordered and Seth disappeared running away. **(A/N Klien can like….force people to do things, like with Alice. Except for Bella but Bella had to protect Jae)**

"What?! Who are you?" I asked terrified backing up. Klien didn't advance like I thought he would. I sat down and whispered, "Are you my Dad?"

"How about a story Jae. I missed out your little years, when you enjoyed stories, so here is one. I wanted a life, without a baby at 18. Can you blame me Jae? I told her to name you Jae. I thought the name was beautiful. Jae, I wasn't in love with your mother. It was a mistake. A party, too much to drink. It could have been anyone. But it was Kathyrn and she was my girl friend. And she got pregnant, with a baby girl. It wasn't supposed to happen….I knew Kathyrn thought I was going to leave her and I promised that I would marry her after the baby was born and we could be a family. I promised I would never leave…. I did. You were born Jae, and you were the most beautiful baby. I couldn't believe I helped create you. So innocent and cute, you were my life. I didn't want Kathyrn around anymore because I fell in love again. With someone else. Margorie Lui is the love of my life. She changed me, Jae. But Jae, your not just Jae Yuen….. you can be, Jae Evergreen, with me and Margorie." Klien said. A glint on the floor caught my eye and I dashed to grab my ring. I placed it on my hand and took a breath.

"I can't Klien." I didn't want to call him Dad, because he was my biological dad, but my mother helped me more than he ever did.

"Why! Jae, you're my _daughter_ you should want to come live with us. 3 days of pain, and then _life_." Oh no… he wasn't implying…..

"Because I am in love, and getting married. I will forever be Jae Yuen. But soon…..I will be Jae Clearwater." And I truly wanted that.

"No, no. Do not marry that boy." Klien commanded angrily.

I could feel my body willing to do it, but Bella's shield held strong and I didn't comply.

"I love him Klien." I said angrily.

"I am your father Jae, treat me with respect." Klien hissed.

That's it.

I stood and started to yell at him.

"MY FATHER??! YEAH, WHO WAS THERE WHEN I FIRST RODE A BIKE, WHEN A GUY BROKE MY HEART? WERE YOU THERE? No you were off with the 'women' you love. SO SHUT UP! I am NOT calling you MY FATHER!" I exploded in his face. He slapped me across the face, and I pretended it hurt, but it was only a dull numbness. I gasped and raised my head.

"I am your daughter, but you treat me like a slave. I sometimes wished that you were here, that everything wasn't so hard….Mom struggled with money, but she worked at the Rez school. She tried. And in 5 minutes of knowing you, you slapped me." I turned and ran past him taking the stairs two at a time. A women was staring at Edward in the kitchen. I wanted to slap her. Edward is BELLA's.

"Margorie, this is Jae." Margorie looked up. Dear god….I thought she was a vampire. Her eyes were red, a deep crimson. Her hair was a color I didn't know people could have their hair colored. A aquamarine blue. Her face was slathered with makeup, her face buried underneath all the white powder. She was pretty? In a odd sick way.

"Marge." Margorie said rolling her eyes and giving her hand to me.

"Jae." I replied the same, I am better than you, attitude laced through my words.

"So your Klien's kid…. Dye that hair a….Light blue, red eyes and I would allow you to live with us." Marge said.

"I am not going to, I am marrying Seth." I told her in a annoyed clipped tone.

"Klien ALWAYS gets what he wants." Marge said rolling her eyes. Is she 10? Because if so I can't hit her. If she is older I won't mind causing her pain.

Marge's eyes went to Edward, and she stared at his face.

Annoyed I coughed and said, "Bella how was yours and Edward's wedding? I wasn't there, and I heard it was GREAT!" I said looking at a surprised Marge.

"KLIEN! I WANNA HAVE JAE!" Marge smirked and waited for Klien. Klien came downstairs and said,

"Jae, you are coming with us." I sighed again anger boiling in my viens.

"NO! I REFUSE!" Annoyed I changed the table under my hand into a lighter.

"What the-" Klien started but I flicked the flame.

Suddenly Alice screamed, "JAE!" I ducked as she leapt at me. I can't take it anymore. I blinked and became Jae, gold eyed, PRETTY, Jae.

Klien gasped along with Marge, and Mom.

"Jae?" I changed the lighter back and looked at Klien.

"A lot can change in 16 years." Klien lost it, he sprang at me, knocking me to the ground.

Edward POV

Klien fell on Jae, and before anything could happen Alice had Mrs. Yuen gone, and I threw Klien at Klien started but I flicked the flame.

Suddenly Alice screamed, "JAE!" I ducked as she leapt at me. I can't take it anymore. I blinked and became Jae, gold eyed, PRETTY, Jae.

Klien gasped along with Marge, and Mom.

"Jae?" I changed the lighter back and looked at Klien.

"A lot can change in 16 years." Klien lost it, he sprang at me, knocking me to the ground.

Edward POV

Klien fell on Jae, and before anything could happen Alice had Mrs. Yuen gone, and I threw Klien at the wall.

"Jae!" Klien yelled thinking Jae threw him but I crouched down by Jae pretending she was human. Seth jogged to our sides and tried to pretend and help her but I knew Jae wanted Klien Evergreen dead. And she wanted to kill him.

I could see the red leaking in her eyes and I opened mine to signal her to change it. She blinked but the blue went to a purple-y red from the venom in her eyes. Seth tried calming her down and I turned to Klien who was staring in disbelief at me.

"Vampire." He spat angrily.

"Get away from my daughter."

_Make him do it.._

I felt it the weight crashing on me to do as he said but I fought it staring down Klien.

_What is happening? Does he know of my power??_

"Yes." I told him angrily.

"What the-" Klien stammered.

_STAY TOGETHER KLIEN! It's not like he can "read" my mind…. That's stupid I am the only one with powers…._

"Really?" I asked smirking and raising a eyebrow.

"What?" Klien demanded.

"Well….. I DO have a power." I said waiting for his response.

_CRAP…..what the heck. What is it!! Can I use it against him?.... Maybe._

"It's hard to plot in your mind a attack against ME if I already know what it is." I chuckled darkly.

"Mindreader…" Klien said the truth dawning on him. I smiled and gave him a sarcastic applause.

I darted forward and held Klien by his neck and said, "Jae isn't as weak and frail as she was when she was human." I sneered. I held him and he kicked me, but I didn't fly, I kept walking to Jae. I held his face a good 10 inches away.

"Jae let's show your 'father' what you really are." Jae smirked and pushed Seth off of her. She blinked and her hair got longer, blue eyes gone, replaced with golden ones, pale skin, and skinnier.

"No, VAMPIRE!" Klien yelled throwing both of us to the ground. I released him and then he smiled wickidly. And once again I missed what he said, he dashed forward and grabbed Jae and disappeared running with Jae.


	18. Chapter 18

**When Stephanie Meyer dies I asked for the rights to Twilight!!!!**

**She said no.**

**  
**Jae POV

Oh my GOD! I kicked glad I was a newborn. He huffed and held me tighter. I screamed my yells echoing off the trees. I heard Seth padding behind us, pushing himself further. I remembered though, I was a _shapeshifter._

"Klien, you know, Edward lied to you. He is a shield. He can hear thoughts of those inside his shield." I lied hoping he'd believe it.

"Oh… and so your human?" Klien asked.

"No. I am a werewolf." I lied then let myself morph into a big female sandy wolf. Klien yelped and dropped me. I stalked him and he took off. I laughed. Seth came up staring at me. He changed and slipped on his shorts, I didn't look.

"Aw, poor wolf. I should take you back to Sam. Your not a werewolf are ya? Nope. You would be in our pack then." Seth said. Chuckling again I blinked and exploded like Seth did. He gaped.

"Jae?" He said disbelievingly.

"Hi!" I exclaimed throwing myself at him. He caught me and chuckled kissing my hair.

"Seth! Seth! Seth!" I breathed wrapping my arms around him careful not to break him. I felt him smile against my hair.

**(the rest of this will prob. Be fluff with Ness and Jae. After they go back and emmett's threats, ya kno the drill when it comes to Emmett also, some Emmett humor, just cuz its fun to write, and it makes me smile, knowing I making u smile! Did u see how many , I used! FREAKY anyways…. Here it is.**** )**

"Let's go back." I suggested grabbing Seth's hand. I started to run, then let go, trying to beat him. I felt the world blur as I flew past trees, darting inbetween them. Suddenly I felt something big and warm attack me and cradle me as it ran. I chuckled in Seth's bare perfect chest. He shuddered at the coldness and I planted my lips on his chest and kissed him.

"Hey! My mouth is feeling so left out!" Seth joked. This would be our first kiss. Ever. I leaned up and kissed his warm lips. He kissed me back and I felt like my everything was sharper than before. Clearer. Than just Vampire Senses. It was exhilerating, I could feel everything, th rough caloused fingers stroking my cheek, his hair, shaggy and smooth in my hands. How I wanted more but wouldn't say it aloud. I kissed him, forgetting he needed to breath but I didn't. I moved to his cheek and pecked it before pulling away.

He was smiling like I had made his day perfect.

"Jae, I love you." That was all I had to hear to kiss him again, answering him.

* * *

I walked into the Cullen house smiling.

"Where is he!" Emmett boomed angrily standing.

"EDWARD RUN!" I joked.

"Shuttup Jae, I mean Klien." Emmett spat his name.

"Gone, I kinda told him I was like Seth, that Edward lied, and he ran terrified." I said sheepishly.

"GO JAE!" Emmett yelled high fiving me.

"BELLA NO!" Alice screamed and I heard a faint, "Go away Alice." And a , "Crap! Thanks Alice!"  
Bella came running fixing her hair.

Edward groaned and came down.

"Official girl buisness! ROSE! ESME!" Alice screamed grabbing them.

"Jae, you can't see this part! Mind watching Nessie?" Alice asked. I nodded eagerly happiness flowing through me. I love Nessie.

"I guess we should go hunting." Edward sighed, and Emmet, Carlisle, and Jasper came down.

Suddenly Jasper was smiling.

"What Jazz?" Emmett asked going for the door.

"Jae! Happy!" Jasper exclaimed. I smiled as the guys left. Nessie came down the stairs pouting.

"Daddy left again." Nessie stated running to me. I picked her up.

"He went hunting kiddo." I told her honestly.

"Daddy no like me does he?" Nessie asked sadly dropping her eyes.

"No! No Nessie, he loves you VERY much!" I told her hugging her. Hot wet tears leaked onto my arms. I turned her around and started to hum to her.

"Jae? Daddy plays the piano do you know how?" Nessie asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah kiddo. Wanna learn?" I asked not minding what ever we did.

I carried her to the music room where I heard Edward playing earlier. I set her down and started to teach her all the notes, wishing in my heart that I had that potential for Seth….

I heard the door slam, while Nessie was playing Yiruma, River Flows into You. Edward flew upstairs to see us. I jumped up holding Nessie.

"Edward! Oh I am sorry. I should have asked." I said putting Nessie down. She ran to her father screaming, "DADDY! I LEARN PIANO!" I smiled shyly and tried to leave.

"Jae, thanks. I wanted to teach her, but she knows and that is alright. Don't worry." He smiled warmly and I nodded leaving. I went downstairs to see Emmett playing Gutair Hero.

"Emmett! Hi." I said smiling largely.

"PLAY! You will lose from my immense awesomeness, but PLAY!" He commanded. I flew to his side taking a gutair and added myself to the player list. I strummed and hit the green button. Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, the colors flashed by and I played them smirking at Emmett who was losing by a couple points. I laughed as the song, Through the Fire and Flames ended, saying, Player 2 wins! I smiled happily and smugly turned to Emmett.

"Oh Great Almighty Em, how great are you again?" I mocked raising a eyebrow.

"JAE! He isn't any good. I HATE video games, and I can beat him!" I heard Bella yell. Then there was a round of laughter from upstairs. I chuckled and raised my eyebrows at Emmett.

"Somehwhat…" Emmett smiled. I shrugged.

"He's _very_ good." Rosalie said sarcastically coming down the stairs.

"Thanks babe."Emmett smiled.

"Always Em." Rosalie said sauntering over to us taking Em's gutair.

"Okay, I have been warned by Jasper, good bye!" I told them smirking and running off.

"Finally! I thought she would NEVER leave." Emmett called just for me.

I smiled and called, "I like my thoughts G rated, don't want Eddie boy more annoyed than usual." I called.

"But where is the fun in that?" Emmett yelled. I faintly heard a thanks from Edward. I went to the music room to see Nessie letting her fingers flow over the keys. I leaned against the doorframe watching the kid go. Edward was definatly her father, I heard his playing and she could almost play better than him. Key word, almost. I heard someone chuckled behind me.

I spun around and my face came into Seth's chest.

"Wow, got taller much?" I asked jokingly.

He hugged me and I buried my face in his chest.

"One day, your gunna burn me alive with all that body heat.." I said smiling against his shirt.

"Funny, you call ME tall. Jake is twice my size." He chuckled, vibrations from his laughter rumbling through him.

"Wonder how big Sam is." I chuckled with him.

"Huge. Emily had to Sam-size his house." Seth said kissing my hair.

"Love ya Seth, but no way am I modifying a house! Ask Esme." I tried to stay serious but it wasn't working.

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed releasing me, and I ran off jokingly to see Rose totally beating Emmett. She was a couple thousand points ahead. I laughed and Emmett sent me a death glare. Well as close as Emmett could get when he wasn't totally pissed off. I know he would claim that he let Rose win. Then she would slap him. It would happen, I can be sure without Alice.

"Your right!" Edward yelled and I chuckled when suddenly I was thrown across the room, a cold body on top of me laughing it's head off. Seth was under me tickling me, and oddly it was TICKLISH!

"AHHHH!!" I screamed trying to kick Emmett, but he grabbed my legs. Seth was full blown laughing now. I tried hitting him when he grabbed my arms. When did they become Alice? Or Edward!?

"Emmett couldn't be smart enough to use my power!" Edward yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Emmett yelled.

"NOT A NICE WORD!" Nessie screamed, making us all laugh.

So now they picked me up, Seth by my feet, holding both of them apart. Emmett, my arms. They weren't pulling. They were…..swinging. OH NO!  
I was wearing clothes ALICE bought, and loved!  
"ALICE CLOTHES!" I screamed. I saw the puddle of mud and dug my fingernails into Emmett.

"OW!! God Jae! Let go! Alice is coming!" Emmett hissed.

I smiled slyly.

"ALICE THEY ARE GOING TO THROW ME IN A PUDDLE OF MUD!" They tried but Seth let go, and Emmett couldn't.

"EMMETT!" Screamed Rose, oh yeah, she like my clothes. She tackled him, and now I was dangling from my feet in Seth's grip.

"SETH! DO IT I DARE YOU!" Snarled Alice and she leaped at him knocking him over. I laughed then shut my mouth, seeing Emmett getting up.

"You will get it." Emmett snarled walking inside.

"Sorry hon!" Seth yelled throwing Alice up who landed on her feet.

"Dang, I think Nessie weighs more than you Alice!" Seth chortled.

She slapped his head.

"I AM NOT EMMETT! THAT ACTUALLY HURTS. A little." Seth told her thearetically holding his neck.

I kissed it.

"Better?" He nodded. I then threw him in the mud and ran off laughing with Alice.

"Couldn't see it, but I knew !" Alice laughed as we ran inside the house.

"We should tell them…" Alice told me raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, come on." I went downstairs and went up to the guys, all of them were sitting on the couch. I stood and took a breath. They all looked at me, Seth running in, wearing Edward's clothes.

"Seth, come here." I told him. He came over to me and I nodded.

"Guess what? Um…well we are getting married!" I said smiling, letting the ring appear.

"WOO!" Emmett yelled jumping up. Jasper smiled, and patted Seth's shoulder. I hugged Jasper and Edward.

"No love for Emmett?" Emmett looked apalled.

I hugged Emmett , and he swung me around, letting go, so I went flying. Luckily I landed, gracefully, before I broke anything.

"Careful Emmett!" I went upstairs to find Bella. Bella was sitting with Alice scrolling through a list of wedding dresses. I thought I already had one….

"I know the date! October 19th!" **(A/N no reason, just a random date in this AMAZING story.)**

"1 WEEK!" I yelled amazed.

"I am ALMOST done! Only some touches. I was modifying your dress, so it matched your ring. Unlike Bella and Edward's wedding, which was blue and white, yours shall be….red and white!" Alice declared.

"Dear God, not a red dress!" I whinned. I heard a peal of laughter.

"Nope! I found tuxes too! Oh, so great! YAY! Oh….. and I changed, something blue to something red! And…….yup that's it! Just gotta find…..nothing!" Alice smiled.

"Yay! No more shopping?" I asked hopefully.

"Ha ha Jae. Do you not know me at all?" Alice snickered.

I smiled, knowing, in 3 days I was getting married.

* * *

I was getting married today. My dress was beautiful. It swirled around me in a fan of lace. Here and there, were red ribbons, and a red ribbon swiveled around the twig called my waist. Carlisle was our "priest" and luckily I had someone who was walking me down the aisle. Leah, Rose, Bella and Alice were my bridesmaids, Alice my maid of honor. Jake and Edward was Seth's best men. Nessie was the flower girl, and since Claire was physically older she was the ring bearer. Sam said he would give me away, but I asked if Emmett, yes Emmett, would do it. I thought it would be funny, and Rose had a good laugh. I looked at Emmett, and he whispered.

"You sure Jae?" He tried sounding like a father. I giggled.

"Yes Father." Emmett chuckled.

"Well here we go." Emmett opened the door and I almost gasped. Red and white decorations danced around the room, all the people from La Push smiling at me. I walked with Emmett, a goofy grin plastered on my face.

I stopped big grin plastered on my face.

I stopped by Seth, and grabbed his arm.

"Emmett.." Edward hissed.

"Take care of my baby." Emmett managed to get out without laughing. Carlisle dismissed him with a angry glare.

The ceremony flowed into the reception, and now it was time to dance with Seth.

The song whispered perfectly behind us, as Seth twirled me around in a circle.

"Your perfect." Seth whispered.

"Trying my best Mr. Husband." I smiled.

"You don't have to try Jae Clearwater, your perfect as you are."

"No heartbeat, graceful, inhumanly beautiful in all?" I whispered.

"No. All those things make you you. Yeah, hearing your heartbeat race that first day was amazing, but this, no heartbeat, graceful, stunning Jae, is the beginning of me and you together, we start today." He smiled.

"No, we started the day I met you Seth Clearwater." I reminded him.

"I love you."

"Stunningness, gracefullness, no heartbeat in all?" I mocked.

"Yes." He kissed my forhead.

I chuckled as if he answered correctly, which he did, "I love you too."

The song ended, and Alice bounded up to the mike.

"And now for the somewhat, Daddy Daughter Dance." Emmett bounded out and came to me.

"Hello daughter." He smiled.

"Mind reminding me why I asked you to give me away?"

"Cause you love me!" He said.

"Somewhere Emmett. Somewhere." I felt the vibrations of his laughter.

"Emmett. Song ended. Let me go." I pulled away.

"Come here daughter!" Emmett whinned leaving his arms out.

"Sorry Father." I rolled my eyes. I danced with everyone, swirling happily. Then, the cake. Alice ran up to me.

"Ready!"

"JAE! Eat a BIG piece." Emmett smiled devilioushly.

Alice brightened as I got a idea.

"Great idea. I do Jazzy! Bella's blocking us, she knows. You get Emmett. Rose would never do it, but it'll be funny."I cut the cake, and Seth gave me a small piece thankfully.

Alice, Bella and I cut 3 majorly huge pieces. I waved Rose over, she knowing what to do. We carried the huge cake slices over to the 3 guys. I set mine in front of Emmett, Bella and Alice doing the same to Jasper, and Edward. They went white.

Ha.

Edward POV

No, I love Bella but please no! I watched as the 4 girls came carrying huge pieces of cake towards us. Bella set a piece in front of me and smiled innocently.

"Is it good Edward?" She batted her eyelashes. Emmett was staring in horror, and Jasper was trying to get free.

"Eat some!" Bella pleaded.

Oh god. I cut a small sliver and ate it, grimacing, but smiling.

"Yum. Great. Not very hungry though." I told her. Emmett was still staring at the piece that was bigger than his head. That's pretty big. Carlisle, and Esme were laughing. No one else was paying attention.

"More Edward…please?" Bella asked dropping her eyes. Oh dear Lord.. I cut another piece and ate it, trying to please her.

She smiled, encouragingly. I cut another piece and she smiled opening her mouth, so I would follow. I shoved the cake in her mouth and jumped up. She glared at me, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Bad Edward." She whispered, after she swallowed the terrible cake.

She went over to Alice and whispered something in her ear.

Alice came to me and smirked.

"Uh Oh. Bad Edward." She smiled like Bella did. She picked up the cake, and I stared in horror.

"Alice No!" But she shoved the whole thing in my mouth laughing like wind chimes. I swallowed and glared.

"Oops." She shrugged and joined Bella. Weddings are fun….well they asked for it.

**So…..hee hee? Ha ha? UGH? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell mah whatcha think bout my story! Oh yeah, **

**Alex- you rock! Keep being awesome!  
Sydney-you the awesomenest! Hope ya like my story**

**Meg-hey shorty! Lolz. Kidding, hope you enjoying!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so looking back, I really apologize for not updating. At all. But looking back, it's been like 3 years, and I really don't think Seth's Story was going how I planned it, and overall, I don't think it was a good story. I haven't decided if I'm going to rewrite it, which is a probable no, or just start a new one.**

**I know some people said they liked it, but rereading it, I am not proud of it, so I am sorry. **

**I'll start writing a new story, and if you want to read it, you'll have to put me on a alert. **

**Thanks, and I'm sorry.**

**.Clearwater.**


End file.
